We're the Same Too!: Rise of the Cameos!
by Azure129
Summary: The Organization of Reformed Evil Villains (OOREV) is going strong! The club's been meeting regularly, and they've even managed to keep their club a secret still...even if their discussions do get off topic sometimes... So Discord decides to add to the fun and have everyone bring a new reformed friend to the club. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue: Prepare for Trouble

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well ^_^ I decided to write a sequel to my story "We're the Same!", and here it is! This story will have three parts, but here's the prologue to start. I'll try to have the rest up by this weekend.

(Please note: The Prologue and Main Story take place between season 6 and season 7, and the Epilogue will take place after the season 7 premiere).

 **We're the Same Too!: Rise of the Cameos!**

 **Prologue:**

 **Prepare for Trouble…Let's Make it Double…**

XXXX

In a familiar cottage in the rural outskirts of Ponyville, the chaos master Discord at a small table in the living room sofa alone with four scrolls magically unfurled in front of him. He grinned as he finished looking over the final lines on each. "I've really gotten the hang of this 'OOREV President' thing. Hatching friendly get-togethers has become almost as fun as hatching evil schemes…especially when I enchant the invitations to pop up where a person will least expect them." He chuckled. "Oh, I bet the ladies are going to give me quite a talking to for this. But really, mischief is to be expected when dealing with the lord of chaos." He snapped; each scroll rolled up and disappeared with a dramatic flourish.

Discord sighed and reclined back in his chair, mumbling to himself. "I just hope those girls manage to stay on track about reformed villain talk this time. The last few meetings have gotten a little off-topic." He rolled his eyes. "And after everything lately, I could really use a chance to—"

"Discord, I have the tea all ready now!"

The sound of Fluttershy's voice coupled with her hoofsteps as she approached the living room from the kitchen made Discord stop his mumbling and quickly sit up straight with his usual charming grin. "Wonderful, Fluttershy!"

She entered now, a tray balanced on her back bearing a teapot, a sugar bowl, and two cups. She smiled at him. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Discord snapped to float the tea tray onto the center of the table. "Oh, don't worry about it, Fluttershy. I was just mumbling a witty observation to myself about something. Now then, shall we officially start our Tuesday tea?" He snapped to make a high tray of cucumber sandwiches appear on the table as well.

Fluttershy nodded and took her seat. "Oh yes, I'd like that very much, Discord." She started to pour their tea. "Um…I know it's a lot to ask again for this week, but would you tell me the story one more time about you and Starlight and Trixie and Thorax saving everyone from Chrysalis?" She swallowed, her eyes going down a little.

Discord raised an eyebrow as he took a sandwich with his paw and took another one with his tail that he placed before her. "Fluttershy, I'll tell that story as many times as you'd like, but are you really sure you want to hear it again? It seems to frighten you each time…and I'm giving you the _tame_ version as a courtesy already." He took a deep breath, looking down a little too. "And I know the whole experience must have been upsetting for you at the time, of course…"

Fluttershy's usual smile returned. "Yes, hearing it does scare me a little, Discord. But it also makes me really happy. I feel so proud of you every time you tell me again what you did: how you came for me and helped all of our friends too. You're my hero, Discord."

He was quiet for a moment, eyes wide. "You saved me from my past so I could save you in the present," he finally replied as his gaze met hers. "You're my hero too, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed with a big smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really." The chaos master's smile warmed. "Now then, I'll be glad to tell you the Chrysalis story again, but first let's try sharing something a little more lighthearted, okay? For example, is anything going on in your little pony life that you'd like to tell your good buddy Discord about?" He polished off his sandwich in one bite.

"Oh, well, I suppose there is." Fluttershy sipped her tea. Then she bit her lip and started, "Um…Twilight and the rest of the girls and I got invited to a tea in Canterlot next Wednesday after lunch…"

"How potentially boring yet very safe-sounding. I approve" Discord nodded as he snapped his tail and made a brown bottle appear that squirted chocolate sauce into his tea. "I'm sure you'll have a nice time. Make sure to fill up on fancy food, and try not to let the hustle and bustle of the capital overwhelm you." He sipped his tea.

"Thank you, Discord." Fluttershy smiled a little as she touched her sandwich with her hoof then added, "Actually…it's a tea with Princess Celestia."

"Oh." Discord instantly looked down into his cup as he snapped away the bottle of chocolate sauce. "How nice."

"Yes." Fluttershy cleared her throat. "And, um…the Princess told Twilight to tell me to tell you that you're invited too." She shrugged. "Princess Celestia would really like you to come, I think. She says you haven't dropped by in a while."

"I see." Discord cleared his throat then managed a sheepish shrug. "But I'm afraid I have an engagement booked that Wednesday evening."

She frowned a little. "Discord, are you avoiding the princess? Did something happen? She even sent me a letter a week ago asking if there was anything wrong with you."

"What—avoiding her?! No, no, pfft, no…" Discord waved off Fluttershy with a forced smile.

Of course, she sighed and lowered her eyelids: the look that suggested she was seeing right through his lies.

The chaos master dropped the smile and sighed, hunching over his teacup a little. "Okay, fine, I've been…sort of _not_ seeking out her company for a couple months now. I just…I…it's nothing, really. There's a silly thought that came into my head that I need to get over, but I'm simply not 'there' about it yet." He rolled his eyes. "But, either way, I really do have plans that day, I promise. Before you came into the room, I sent away some scrolls confirming the date." He smiled again.

"The date for what?" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow.

Discord frowned a little again. "I…Oh, Fluttershy, I wish I could tell you, but we've all made a promise to keep it a secret. It's something just between me and some friends, and I—"

"Discord?" Fluttershy interrupted with a smile.

"Yes?" He bit his lip.

She sipped her tea again. "As long as whatever you're doing makes you happy and isn't dangerous, I'm glad for you. And if you made a promise to some friends to keep it a secret, I wouldn't want to ask you to break it."

Discord smiled again. "Thank you." His smile grew. "It's a secret that's good for me. And I know you want me to take care of myself: that's the only reason I would ever put this special secret thing over spending even more time with you, dear Fluttershy." He swallowed, blushing lightly. "It helps me, in ways I never thought it would actually."

"I understand." She smiled warmly up at him.

Discord chuckle. "Fluttershy, you're the greatest. Have I mentioned that lately?"

She blushed and looked down into her tea. "Oh, I'm not that special."

"You are a treasure," he assured with a nod as he topped off both of their cups from the teapot. "And speaking of that fact, how about we cut right to me telling you again about my heroic attempts to stop Chrysalis and save you. You and I really _are_ two of my favorite subjects after all." He winked.

Fluttershy nodded, her smile bright. "Okay, Discord. I'd like that."

Discord leaned back in his chair, teacup in hand, and began. "So it all started with my phenomenal sense of timing as I realized I needed to pop into Ponyville and see what Twilight's little student was suddenly complaining about. And would you believe she was suggesting the notion that all of the powerful beings in Equestria were gone when _I_ was still quite safe and sound? But of course, all insult got put aside when she revealed that you—oh, and our other dear friends too—had been captured! So that's when I made the—pardon the pun— 'snap' decision to rescue you no matter what."

Fluttershy took a bite of her sandwich, her attention fully engaged in his tale as Discord went on and their Tuesday tea continued.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the science lab of a certain human high school, a familiar yellow and red haired student (wearing goggles and a lab coat) leaned toward a beaker filled with green liquid. She carefully positioned a beaker of red liquid over the top and bit her lip as she slowly poured out the contents. "Come on, come on…Yes!" As the red liquid hit the green one, a rainbow puff of smoke escaped the beaker. Sunset smiled brightly as she straightened up. "Ha! I knew it! Distilled juice of red and green apples in this world _can_ be induced to make zap apple juice! My favorite." She sighed, admiring the now rainbow-hued liquid in the beaker. "Sometimes I really do miss Equestri—AH!"

Suddenly the contents of the beaker turned into a pink and blue checkerboard pattern and squirted up onto her goggles. Sputtering, Sunset wiped away the mess with the sleeve of her lab coat. "What in the—huh?" She blinked at the sight of a scroll now stuck to her goggles and then noticed the single word printed on the outside. "OOREV…"

Sunset unfurled the scroll, pulled off her goggles, and sighed. "Discord has got to stop sending these meeting invitations via pranks…though that was a good one, I guess." She smiled a little as she read the scroll. "Yada, yada, yada…our next meeting date is Wednesday…it'll be at his cottage, as usual…a reminder that he's still the president…instructions for me to just toss my reply scroll into the portal at the statue and he'll take care of the rest…and…oh!" She blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm: a 'Spread the Reform' theme—bring a new formerly evil friend to the club meeting."

Sunset lowered the scroll and brought a hand to her chin, looking up. "A new formerly evil friend? Discord, seriously, there aren't a ton of true villains in this world. Where would I find a newly reformed friend? Principal Finch is still horrible last I heard, the Sirens have disappeared. I guess there's Gloriosa but I don't really know her well and she's so far away. Plus I think she would kind of freak if I just brought her to Equestria…" She slipped off her lab coat.

"Sunset? Oh, there you are!" Twilight Sparkle suddenly popped her head into the science lab with a smile. "Are you still up for helping me with apartment hunting?" She pushed up her glasses and shrugged sheepishly. "I'd really like to find a place soon. It's been months now that you've been letting me stay with you, and I want to let you get back to your privacy."

Sunset's whole look brightened as her eyes came to rest on Twilight.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Sunset? Is something wrong?" She glanced down at herself then back up just as Sunset came forward and hooked arms with her.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Sunset grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "And hey, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like. But for now, sure, let's go look at apartments. And while we're browsing, I have an interesting magical proposition for you…"

"Really?" Twilight raised an eyebrow as they started to head down the hall.

"Yup." Sunset nodded. "Just promise to hear me out completely before you answer. I think it'll be really good for you."

"Well…all right, Sunset." Twilight nodded. "I'll listen."

"Great, great…" Sunset lead her around a corner, and the two girls headed out of the school doors together.

XXXX

Meanwhile, back in Equestria (at the lake just outside of Ponyville, to be precise), two pony friends wearing sunglasses rested on lounge chairs with cups of cider magically floating beside them.

Trixie Lulamoon yawned and stretched against her chair. "I'm so glad you got the afternoon off from studying with our 'illustrious friendship princess', Starlight. It's too beautiful a day to spend it locked up in a drafty crystal castle."

Starlight Glimmer sipped some cider and smiled. "The castle's actually pretty great—once you get used to all the rooms. And I like studying. But you're right, today is too beautiful not to be outside enjoying it. And Twilight does tell me that spending time with friends is very important."

Trixie nodded and turned over, stretching a little. "It's just a shame we can't go for a swim too."

"I know." Starlight shrugged as she used her magic to make a reflective tanning board appear in her hooves. "But spring only just started—the air might be warm, but the water's still too cold. By next month it'll be great though."

"I'll drink to that." Trixie magically raised her cider glass. Starlight raised hers too. Their glasses clinked, and the two friends giggled.

And then they heard a loud sound as a shadow rose over them.

They only had a moment to stare up in wide-eyed surprise as large wave of lake water arched through the air and finally dropped, soaking them completely.

As the water receded back into the lake, Starlight and Trixie just sat on their chairs shivering, their manes heavy with water, their cider and sunglasses long gone. And now they each had a scroll in front of them imprinted with one word on the outside: OOREV.

Trixie scowled and ground her teeth. "I am going to get that klutzy draconequus for this!"

Starlight sighed, her look dry as she raised up the scroll, wrung it out, and unfurled it. "Not if I get him first."

Trixie shook off some water and unfurled her scroll too.

Starlight's eyes scanned the invitation. "So let's see…hmm…all the usual info…"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "And yes, Discord, sheesh, we remember you're the president…" She blinked and smiled again. "Oh, hey, he actually compliments you and I on not bringing up the club in front of others even during a time of crisis when we were fighting Chrysalis…"

Starlight smiled again too. "That wasn't easy—glad he at least recognized that fact."

Then Starlight and Trixie blinked and read the next line aloud at the same time.

"A 'Spread the Reform' meeting!"

"A 'Spread the Reform' meeting!"

They looked up at each other, eyebrows raised.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "But Discord already picked out all the reformed villains at our first meeting."

Starlight shrugged. "Okay…well, instead of thinking of villains, let's think of any new friends we've made since the first meeting and then figure out if any of them could count. After all, we've been through a lot since our first get together."

"Okay…" Trixie nodded and considered. "Hmm… well, Flurry Heart was born since then, but she's a princess, not a villain."

"Unless you count all of her antics that Sunburst writes me about as villainous." Starlight chuckled. "And speaking of Sunburst, he's sort of like a new friend, but I guess he doesn't count. He was never evil."

"There are those friends of yours in your old village, but none of them were ever bad guys." Trixie wrung out the water from her mane.

Starlight wrung out her tail. "And there's all those friends Twilight and the rest of the girls have made in their adventures for the cutie map, but none of them were really bad guys—most of them just made some mistakes."

Trixie pouted. "Come on, we need a new person in our lives who's been part of something bad but who's turned things around. I'm sure there must be someone."

Starlight nodded, her brow furrowed. "Yeah, someone who's been through a lot and would really benefit from having others to talk to." She brought a hoof to her chin as Trixie did too. "New good guys who used to be bad…"

They remained in through a moment longer. Then they blinked, sighed, faced hoofed, and said at the same time:

"Of course! The changelings!"

"Of course! The changelings!"

Trixie grinned and magically made her cape and hat appear on herself. "Quick, let's claim them before Luna or Sunset get the same idea!"

"But we can't just bring the entire changeling hive to the meeting." Starlight smiled a little. "I don't think Discord's cottage has that many chairs."

"No, but we can bring a very specific reformed changeling to the meeting." Trixie's eyes hazed as her grin grew. "One we became good friends with last month during our adventure to stop Chrysalis…."

Starlight blinked then smiled more, her eyes hazing as well. "Well, now that you mention it, it _would_ be pretty impressive to show up to the meeting with royalty." She raised an eyebrow. "But he's so shy, do you think he'll go for it? And could bringing one person count for both of us at the meeting?"

Trixie shrugged. "I think we can coax him. And like you said, it'd be for his own good. And royalty would totally be impressive enough to count for both of us…" She nudged Starlight.

"Well…" Starlight nodded. "All right, let's go ask him!"

"Okay, then!" Trixie magically wrote a quick reply scroll, sent it away, then dashed over to her wagon, harnessed herself, and grinned back at her friend. "Road trip! Come on, we'll have just enough time to make it to the afternoon train north!"

"Coming!" Starlight laughed as she magically sent off her own reply then hopped aboard the wagon. "And on the ride we can rehearse what to say to him. And I'll write to Sunburst and see if he can go to the hive and cover for him for the day."

The two mares drove off, chatting and giggling in excitement.

XXXX

In Canterlot, meanwhile, Princess Luna slept soundly on this bright, warm afternoon. As other ponies frolicked in the daylight, she lay nestled safely in the dark tones of her bedding with blue curtains surrounding her canopy bed and heavy shades drawn against her windows. She turned in her sleep with a smile as she dreamed.

And then with a burst of magic, her shades whipped open, her bed curtains flew up, her blankets all disappeared, and just for good measure a spotlight suddenly beamed down on her.

Luna's eyes popped open as her pupils dilated. She sat up, cringing as she tried to block the light with her hoof. "What in the name of the stars?! I—Oof!" Nearly blinded, Luna went to turn over and accidentally fell to the floor where she found herself exposed to even more direct sunlight from the windows. She blinked a few times and then watched as a rolled-up scroll bearing the word 'OOOREV' slowly wafted down and landed on her nose. She glared at the paper. " _Discord_ …"

The moon princess sat up and unfurled the scroll. "I will haunt his nightmares, I swear…" she mumbled as she read to herself. "Next meeting…same time, same place… At least he's keeping the time just after sunset for my sake. And yes, Discord, we know—you're still president. This meeting's theme: Spread the Reform…?" Luna's eyes widened. "I am to bring a new formerly-evil friend to the club meeting." She frowned a little as she looked down in thought then sighed. "Yes, well, I'm sure I can think of someone. Of course, I can. I've come a long way with making friends after all." She made the scroll disappear and then started restoring her room to its normal state. Just as she climbed back into bed though, there was a knock and Celestia's head appeared around the edge of her door.

"Sister?" the sun princess said softly. "Are you all right? I was passing by, and I thought I heard a crash."

Luna smiled as she snuggled back down against her pillow. "Oh, twas nothing—I just fell out of bed, but I'm all right now. Thank you for checking though, sister."

Celestia smiled. "Of course. Have a good rest, Luna. I'll see you at dinner. Shall I make any special requests from the chefs?"

Luna shook her head. "Nay, I have no preference this evening. I'm sure any specialty they make will be fine." She blinked. "Oh, but could you let them know I won't be home for dinner next Wednesday? I have an engagement." A proud smile came to her features.

"I see." Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "Is it another super secret mystery engagement?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Celestia, you make it sound like I'm a filly going off to play with friends. Yes, it's a secret, but nothing ridiculous. Just a private matter."

"Well, you've been very cagey about not sharing any details, and very insistent that it's an important engagement every time whatever it is has come up." Celestia shrugged and smirked a little. "I'm just trying to figure out whether you're an undercover spy or just dating some stallion you don't want to bring home yet."

"Celestia!" Luna blushed, her eyes wide. "We do not have a secret coltfriend like a teenager, and we are royalty—not a spy." She nestled into her pillow with a pout. "I'm just spending some special time with special friends again, that's all."

"I know." Celestia's gaze softened. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you. I'm just glad you're getting out a little more and that you look forward to these meetings so much. And if anyone we both know is there, please say hi to them for me."

Luna's smile softened too. "Okay, sister."

Celestia nodded. "Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight, Celestia."

Celestia closed the door, leaving Luna in soft darkness again.

Once she heard her sister's hoof steps recede down the hall, Luna turned over in bed and sighed. "A new reformed friend—some sort of now non-evil being…" She bit her lip slightly but tried to smile. "Yes, of course, that really shouldn't be too hard for me." She magically penned a quick response and sent the scroll away.

The moon princess tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep with that assurance, but instead she remained half awake in thought until she finally rose at sunset to begin her nightly duties.

XXXXX

As the afternoon finally wore to evening, Discord found himself flying over Ponyville with a smile. "Tuesday Tea always perks me up." He swallowed and added to himself in a low voice, "It's nice to see Fluttershy safe and happy again. And I'll tell the story about me helping stop Chrysalis every week for the rest of eternity if it makes her feel even safer and happier."

His smile fell for a moment but he quickly cleared his throat and resumed his usual grin as he landed on a path near the edge of the Everfree Forest. "Anyway, it's been a few hours since I sent out my OOREV invitations. Time to check my magical mailbox for replies." He snapped up a colorful mailbox, reached inside, and pulled out several responses.

He quickly read each scroll with a grin. "Sunset says she'll be there and also says she'll drag me through the magic mirror if I don't stop pranking her—she's not sure what species I would turn into in her world, but her bet is on me turning into the school statue. Oh how, droll… Ah, but yes, she's definitely coming and with a friend!"

Discord flipped to the next couple of scrolls, which happened to be attached. "Starlight and Trixie both say Wednesday works for them and promise to bring someone very special along. And they also promise to pummel me with magic if I ever cover them in cold lake water again. Intriguing…"

He chuckled and went to the next response. "Luna threatens to give me orderly nightmares if I ever surprise her with daylight like that again. And she says she's coming…and that a 'Share the Reform' meeting sounds like an interesting idea. So I guess that means she's bringing somepony too."

He shrugged and went to a fifth scroll. "Ooo, and a reply to the very special invite I sent to _my own_ reformed buddy." He grinned as he unfurled it. "Nothing but a check mark made in green ooze. I'll take that as a yes. Perfect."

He snapped the scrolls and the mailbox away. "Yet another meeting of OOREV is officially ready to go!" He sighed. "And just in time too." His eyes went down a little. "I can only tell Fluttershy so much about what happened to me in that hive and how I feel—I don't want to scare her. But at least the others—they'll understand." He cleared his throat and raised his head with his usual smirk. "Now to head back home."

He was about to snap up a portal for himself back to Chaosville but paused. "But I suppose, to be polite, I ought to do one more thing first as long as I'm sorting the mail anyway." He snapped up a scroll and a quill, and mumbled to himself as he wrote.

"Dear Celestia,

Got your invite from Fluttershy for Wednesday, but I'm afraid I can't make it. I'm a very busy master of chaos. Thanks for thinking of me though, and enjoy the tea party. If I have time, I'll send some chocolate milk rainclouds over to surprise you.

—Discord."

The chaos master sent the scroll on its way with a snap of his fingers. "I'm dealing with my villainous issues at the moment—my Celestia issues will have to wait until later. One emotional landmine at a time." He suddenly clapped his hands together. "Time to start making party plans for the meeting at my cottage. OOREV all the way!"

He pumped his fist in the air with a big grin and disappeared in a burst of magic, ideas bouncing around his chaotic head already for their special get-together next week!

XXX

 **A/N:**

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the prologue ^_^ I'll be posting a sequel to another one of my stories soon too once I get all of this one posted. Please review if you can!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129


	2. Remind Me Why We're Here Again?

**A/N:**

Hi, everyone!

Here's the next part of the story : ) This also takes place before the season 7 premiere. Thank you all so much for reading and please enjoy!

 **We're the Same Too!: Rise of the Cameos!**

 **Remind Me Why We're Here Again?  
**

* * *

" _Ooga-chaka. Ooga-chaka. Ooga-chaka. OOREV!_ "

Princess Luna, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and Trixie Lulamoon repeated this phrase (in very monotone voices) as they sat in the living room of Discord's chaos cottage. They had dull looks in their eyes, stripes of neon green paint on their faces, and wore black cloaks with OOREV printed in bright yellow letters on the back.

Luna, seated on a large pink and blue plaid easy chair, sighed and looked to their club president as their final round of chanting ended. "Discord, we've been at this for twenty minutes: I feel ridiculous. Why must we begin with a complicated and nonsensical opening ceremony for every single meeting? I embrace formality thoroughly, yet even I think you go too far with such pointless rituals."

Sunset Shimmer (in her pony form and sitting alone on a loveseat) grinned at the chaos master. "I don't mind the chanting, but why did we need all the gear this time?" She wriggled out of her cloak.

Trixie rolled her eyes as she wiped off her face paint with the corner of her cloak. "Please, we're probably lucky he didn't insist we walk over hot coals or erect him an ironic statue on top of it all."

Starlight, seated next to her on the sofa, chuckled. She looked to Discord now too as she magically made her and Trixie's OOREV ceremonial items disappear. "I think the opening ceremonies can be sort of fun, but, uh…" she raised an eyebrow and pointed at him, "…why do you get to be on a floating throne with a big hat made of flowers and pineapples and a banner behind you that says, 'All Hail Discord, El Presidente Supremo!'? And…why are you holding that gold cane with Twilight's head on it?"

Indeed, Discord towered over the girls at the moment, looking quite the spectacle. He shrugged at the question. "Because I'm the president, Starlight. And because this opening ceremony is a special one, and so is this meeting. And also because it serves as a friendly reminder that we're in my house which I continue to offer so graciously as a meeting space for our club." He snapped to gently lower his throne to the floor at their level. "Though I suppose for now I can rejoin your ranks. I wouldn't want our guests to be too intimidated."

"Hey," Sunset held up a hoof as she finished making her OOREV gear disappear, "no matter where you sit or what kind of jokes we make, you know I appreciate getting to meet in your cottage, Discord. Being here let's me actually come to the meetings without technically having to go back to Equestria and possibly get in trouble with Princess Celestia." She smiled.

Starlight nodded. "And Twilight or one of the girls would find us if we tried to use her castle."

"And I can't help it if my caravan is too small for more than one guest." Trixie shrugged. "Personally this dimension creeps me out a little, but you are lending us your home, so thanks, I guess."

Luna sent away her own ceremonial items and smiled at Discord. "I think you just like having guests over to show off your cottage, Discord. But yes, I too appreciate you letting us use this space as well. I'm afraid my sister has grown rather suspicious of my secret friendship activities; she would certainly find us out if we met in our castle." She grinned a little at Discord and added, "Though the risk of seeing her would certainly be interesting, don't you think, Discord?"

Discord pouted at her but then cleared his throat and held his head high. "Anyway, my point is, it's good to hear you're all still well aware of how generous I'm being. Now then, onto the meeting. Shall we start with snack time?" He snapped his coffee table full of apples, cookies, cider, chocolate milk, and daisy sandwiches.

Sunset smiled but raised an eyebrow. "Uh, the spread looks great, Discord, but how about we start with letting our guests into the meeting? You've had them blindfolded and sitting in random rooms of this house for twenty minutes now. And I don't know about the rest of you, but mine's a little sensitive and she's probably freaking out."

"Er…" Luna swallowed, "but all of us had to put in some significant preparation for this meeting and travel far. Perhaps a brief snack break first would be best before we commenced the meeting." She shrugged.

Starlight tilted her head at the princess. "I think Sunset's right though—the sooner we get to introductions, the sooner we can include our guests in what's going on in the club. And we can always eat some snacks while the introductions are happening." She smiled gently. "Princess Luna, if you're nervous about introducing your guest, you can go last."

Luna cleared her throat, looking down a little. "Yes, well…thank you. I think I shall." She put back on a smile and magically floated an apple to herself (though she didn't take a bite). "I suppose I'm just a little flustered. This type of meeting is a first for us, after all."

"Ooo, can Starlight and I go first?" Trixie shouted at once as she raised up her hoof with a bright smile.

"Of course…right after _me_ , that is." Discord grinned. "President's first, you know. Plus my guest is a real show stopper." He chuckled.

Trixie sighed but rolled her eyes as she replied, "Fine, just get it over with quickly. And prepare to be blown out of the water when you see who _we've_ got." Starlight and Trixie grinned at each other and gave a hoof bump.

Discord smirked at the ladies. "That's what you think." He snapped to make a snare drum appear, which started playing a drum roll. "We're officially starting out with introductions of our new OOREV members: specifically _my_ guest for the evening! He's a one-of-a-kind magical creature (not unlike yours truly) whose talents once went toward evil shenanigans, creating rather 'sticky' situations for ponies, I'm afraid. He's the strong, silent type, he's a fan of riches—not spending them so much as eating them, he made quite the splash at the formerly boring Grand Galloping Gala, and he knows how to spread goodness around—literally. May I present, the one, the only—THE SMOOZE!"

Discord snapped: the snare drum disappeared, a spotlight appeared overhead, and with a magical flash there stood the green blob known as the Smooze wearing an OOREV baseball hat and smiling in his wobbly way.

"Wow! The Smooze!" Starlight's eyes brightened. "He's in Twilight's history books!"

"Ew!" Trixie cringed and pulled back from the slimy blob. But as Starlight nudged her she put on a sheepish smile and gave a wave. "I mean, uh…hi! Nice to meet you. Heh…"

"Oh, this is cool!" Sunset grinned. "I thought he was just an old pony's tale."

Luna smiled at Smooze and nodded to him. "Smooze, it's a pleasure to see you again, of course. We're glad to have you."

"Smooze, buddy!" Discord snapped and made a large, floating hammock appear beside him. "Take a seat, take a seat!" The Smooze high-fived with Discord, and as the green blob then climbed into the hammock the chaos master turned to the ladies with a smirk. "So, yes, my guest for today's meeting is a famous figure in Equestria's history. _And_ he's a guy." His grin picked up on one side. "I figured it was time we added a little more masculinity to this group. Right, Smooze?"

Smooze gurgled at Discord with a wobbly smile.

Discord gestured out toward the center of the room. "Well, then, don't be shy, good buddy. Make yourself at home! Talk about the past, show us what you're made of, have a bite to eat! Oh, but where are my manners—we need some special snacks for my special friend!" He snapped to make a bowl of jewels appear beside the Smooze in his hammock.

The Smooze, however, just gurgled as he gave the ladies a polite bow and then took a single jewel to munch on.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "You feeling okay, Smooze?"

Smooze looked at him with a wobbly smile and gave a nod and a few gurgles.

Discord nodded in return and shrugged. "Well, if you're sure. I've never been one for pacing myself, but to each his own. And we do have all evening, I suppose." He looked to the ladies and crossed his arms with a smug grin. "Smooze clearly needs a little time to get used to how utterly fantastic our club is. But in the meantime, absolutely feel free to bask in the glory of the exclusive guest I've brought into our ranks. And if no one can top him, don't feel bad." He shrugged, and his eyes went to two specific mares. "Speaking of which, Trixie, Starlight, you're up. Are you both going at once, or…"

"We're presenting the same guest," Starlight explained. "In our defense, it really did take both of us to convince him to come. He's a little shy."

"And he's so great and powerful that he can definitely count as both of our guests," Trixie added with a smirk.

" _He_?" Discord tilted his head, his smile brightening. "You mean yet another guy to join our ranks? Why didn't you say so! Bring him on down!" He rubbed his paw and claw together. "Now when we vote on new snacks, corn chips and cola might actually win out over cucumber sandwiches and cider."

Starlight laughed and rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof. "Well, uh…our guest _is_ a guy, but his diet is a little…unique." She cleared her throat and looked to her friend. She and Trixie made their horns glow.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Starlight and Trixie said at once, "may we present…King Thorax of the Changelings!"

In a burst of magic, Thorax appeared, blinking a few times. "Whoa, um…wha…oh!" His eyes darted around, and he backed up a few steps but then blinked and finally smiled. "Oh, uh…hi, everyone! Heh…"

"King Thorax?" Discord blinked then pouted. "Oh shoot, why didn't I think of him?" As Smooze gurgled beside him, Discord glanced over and smiled again. "Oh, sorry, Smooze, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, you're still a great Equestrian historical figure like me—this guy's barely out of magical kindergarten no matter how tall and imposing he looks these days."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…wait…" Sunset shook her head then looked at Thorax with wide eyes, " _this_ is how the Changelings look now? And this guy is the king?" Her eyes brightened. "Sweet Celestia, I have so many questions!" She leaned in close to him. "What did it feel like to change permanent forms like that? Was it warm and full of light and also kind of tingly? That's how it felt the last time I randomly changed into a creature of goodness. I wonder if there's a connection…" She brought a hoof to her chin.

"Uh…" Thorax gulped.

"Are you still maintaining a hive structure? Do all the changelings look just like you or are the design patterns different? Can you use your powers to 'change' back into your old form? Can you eat regular food at all now or is your diet still love-based?" Sunset went on eagerly.

"Well, um…" Thorax glanced down and shifted on his hooves.

Sunset continued beaming as her eyes examined his wings and horns. "Wow, when Twilight sent me a journal entry about Chrysalis being toppled I had no idea that this much was different! Hey, I wonder what you would change into if you went through the mirror to the human world?"

"Er, Sunset," Luna suddenly held up a hoof and addressed the eager mare, "I understand you're excited, but King Thorax has been through a lot lately. Perhaps we should let him settle into the meeting before you ask too many more questions."

Sunset smiled sheepishly and looked from Luna back to Thorax. "Right, right. Sorry." She shrugged and sat back on her loveseat again. "I just get so few chances to study Equestrian magic these days, and I never got to meet a Changeling in person until now." She cleared her throat and gave a bow of her head with a smile. "King Thorax, it's a pleasure to have you."

Thorax smiled a little. "Oh, just Thorax is fine. And thank you. And it's all right, really." Then he hesitantly turned to the large blue mare who had come to his aid. "Um, thank you Princess Luna," he said softly with his head bowed almost to the floor.

Luna raised an eyebrow at the gesture but smiled and gave a slight bow of her head in return. "Of course, Thorax."

Thorax cleared his throat, then quickly raised his head and turned to Trixie and Starlight. "Trixie, Starlight, um, is it okay if I sit between you?"

Starlight nodded. "Of course, Thorax, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Sure thing." Trixie patted the place between them on the sofa (all the while smirking in Discord's direction).

Discord rolled his eyes and smiled at the changeling king. "Thorax, long time no see. How's it going trying to fill Chrysalis's big, whole-y, horse shoes?"

Thorax shrugged as he took his seat. "Oh, it's been okay. I'm just doing my best." He managed to smile again. "The changelings seem happier now, so I'm glad about that. But it's nice to visit with other friends and to make new friends too." He waved as he looked to the faces in the room. "Hi everypony." But when his eyes came to Luna again, he blinked and glanced away quickly with a swallow.

Luna tilted her head as she observed the small reaction.

Sunset cleared her throat now and addressed the room. "Okay, since Princess Luna wants to go last, I guess I'm next for presenting my guest." She smiled sheepishly. "All right, so, the member I brought…she's not from around here: as in she's from the human world. She's a pony here though, and will probably look really familiar to you guys—well, sort of familiar. You'll see what I mean. But being a pony for the first time is a lot for her to handle, being in a new dimension is a lot for her to handle, and seeing a whole bunch of new creatures in a chaos cottage definitely isn't going to help, especially since she's a little shy. So I'm going to make her appear with her blindfold still on, and we'll give her some time before we take it off." She cleared her throat and powered up her horn. "Ladies and guys, may I present…well…Twilight Sparkle. Heh…"

Everyone's eyes widened in interest—and Discord's jaw dropped—as a familiar purple pony (but lacking wings and wearing blindfolded glasses and a skirt and blouse with her mane pulled back in a pony tail) suddenly appeared in their midst.

"Um…hello?" came her timid voice. "Sunset, are you there?"

"Yeah, Twilight, I'm here. Don't worry." Sunset put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight twitched. "This, uh…this hooves thing is weird, heh…" She swallowed. "Um, who else is here…?"

"Just a few people," Sunset continued, "I'll introduce you to everyone slowly, and then we'll take off the—"

"Oh this is too good!" Discord suddenly interrupted. "I can't resist!" He snapped—Twilight's blindfold instantly disappeared.

The purple pony's eyes went wide at the sight of three unicorns, a sentient green blob, a colorful reindeer robot, a what-in-the-name-of-magic dragon/snake thing floating in the air while laughing his head off, and a huge blue horse that looked suspiciously like her vice principal...and then, of course, this circus of visions before her was completed as her eyes found the funhouse mirror over Discord's mantel which showed Twilight her own pony appearance.

The panicking began.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight tried to run to one side, but tripped over her four legs. She got up, backed into Smooze's hammock, jumped, then tumbled over the coffee table into Thorax, yipped, raced toward Sunset but freaked out again at the sight of her friend as a pony and finally just buried her head under the rug, trembling.

"Ha ha!" Discord kept contorting himself in the air with laughter. "This is the greatest day of my life! The composed and powerful and high and mighty Twilight Sparkle reduced to a klutzy schoolfilly having a freak-out in my living room!"

"Discord!" Sunset glared at him. "Put a cork in it!" She zapped a huge cork in his mouth then added in a mumble as she turned back to her friend, "Seriously, sometimes I don't get why Celestia used to find you so funny…"

Discord scowled at her then glanced around at the others for help, but finally settled for Smooze pulling out the cork (causing Discord to end up with his head slightly covered in green slime in the process).

Meanwhile, Sunset lifted up the rug and kneeled down. "Twilight," she smiled, "it's okay. There's nothing to worry about. I know seeing all these new species…and _being_ a new species yourself…is a lot to take in. Actually, if anybody in this room knows that better than you, it's probably me." She laughed softly. "And I'm sorry Discord took off the blindfold like that. He's…sort of the prankster of our group. But I promise everyone here is really nice and no one will hurt you—they just want to be your friends. And I'll be here the whole time, all right. So please come out?"

The lump under the rug stopped trembling. Then slowly Twilight emerged. "Okay." She kept close to Sunset though as she took a deep breath and looked at everyone again. She managed a smile and a small wave. "Um, hi." She almost stumbled at being on three legs but quickly got her balance back when she put her hoof back down. "I'm Twilight. Um…I know you already have a Twilight here, of course—I mean not in the club, but in Equestria. So I hope this won't be confusing." She kept up a pleasant smile for another second but then finally couldn't help asking in wide-eyed wonder, "I-I'm sorry, but…what _are_ you…?" She pointed to Thorax. "And what are you?" She pointed to Smooze. "And what in the world is _he_?" She pointed to Discord. "And…is that you, Vice Principal Luna?" She turned to Luna.

Luna's look went dry. "I'm still not a fan of the ' _vice_ principal' thing from your world, Sunset."

Sunset smiled sheepishly and looked to her friend. "Uh, Twilight, why don't we take a seat. We have one more guest to bring out, and then we can all be properly introduced, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry." Twilight blushed and smiled sheepishly. "It's very nice to meet all of you." She followed after Sunset but paused at the snack table and tried to pick up a sandwich with her hoof. She failed, however, and sighed. "How do you do anything with these hooves?"

"It takes some practice—I felt the same way about hands at first," Sunset explained as she took a seat on one end of the loveseat. "Have you tried using your horn yet?"

Twilight blushed. "Um…just once…to try and make a glass of water appear for myself in that room I was in. I, uh…think I sort of blew a hole in the ceiling. Sorry."

Sunset frowned and looked to the chaos master. "Sorry, Discord."

Discord just waved her off. "Oh please, I put holes in this place all the time just for fun. All is forgiven, new little Twilight." He floated close to her. "And sorry, I suppose, about the blindfold thing, however much it was comedy gold."

"Oh, um, it's okay." Twilight adjusted her glasses and smiled up at him (though she also swallowed and looked from the floor to him and back again a few times at the sight of this strange creature actually defying the laws of gravity).

"You're probably just having trouble handling your magic because this world's Twilight is a very powerful pony," Sunset explained as she used her magic to float (a now wide-eyed) Twilight over to the loveseat then magically made a sandwich appear in her friend's hoof. "We'll hold off on spells for now. Here's a sandwich, and if you need anything else, just let me know."

"Okay. Thanks." Twilight went to take a bite but then paused and eyed the sandwich. "Um, what kind is this, anyway?"

"Daisy." Sunset grinned.

Twilight frowned and lowered the sandwich. "Um, I think I'll just stick with—oh!" With a warm smile, Sunset used her magic to make the sandwich disappear and a cookie take its place. Twilight smiled back at her. "Thanks, Sunset."

Sunset winked.

Discord grinned at the group as he flew back to his throne. "All right, all right, pretty good so far for our first 'buddy' meeting—I've got a famous historical figure, Starlight and Trixie got a King, Sunset got goofy alternate Twilight." He glanced to the moon princess. "Luna, you're up! Who have you got for our grand finale?"

"Er…" Luna blinked then put on a smile, "Now, now, not so fast… This new Twilight does seem a little overwhelmed, and Sunset had so many questions for Thorax, and hardly anyone here knows Smooze well, and none of our guests know all of us. Why don't we take a moment now for the introductions, and especially to let 'New Twilight' get settled in?"

"But Princess Luna?" Starlight raised an eyebrow at her. "Then won't we all have to introduce ourselves over again when your guest comes out?"

Luna shook her head. "Nay, my guest will require no introductions to the others here." She cleared her throat and quickly turned to Twilight (leaving Starlight scratching her head and Discord raising an eyebrow with an intrigued look).

"Well…I guess." Sunset shrugged. "But, first, I think calling her 'New Twilight' is kind of a mouthful. How about we just call her Twi?" She glanced at Twilight. "Is that okay, Twilight?"

Twilight smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, I think that could work."

"Well, then," Discord grinned and sat up tall on his throne, "to start introductions, I'm Discord, the Chaos Master. I'm a draconequus, for those of you not from this dimension, and I have the best sense of humor of anyone in or out of Equestria. And, since he's the strong, silent type, I'll also introduce my good buddy Smooze." Discord gestured to Smooze with his arms outstretched. "He's a fun loving, free-form guy who likes to spread magic—and of course slime—everywhere he goes. Don't be shy, Smooze; feel free to shake some hooves dive right into the snack table if real food is more your speed today than jewels."

The Smooze, however, only gurgled to the group with a smile and gave a small wave, remaining in his hammock beside Discord.

Twilight and Thorax gave him sheepish waves.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister, uh…Smooze." Twilight blinked a few times and tried not to stare.

"A pleasure, Smooze." Thorax nodded to him.

Trixie cleared her throat. "And I'm Trixie, as though anyone here but Twi wouldn't have heard of the Great and Powerful me." She held her head high with a smirk. "By the way, Twi I hear you've already got a fabulous version of me in your world."

"Oh, yes." Twi nodded. "I've seen Trixie around school sometimes. She's got a lot of, uh…style."

"Of course she does." Trixie adjusted her hat at with a smug grin.

"And I'm Starlight, a student of magic." Starlight waved a hoof to the group then looked to Twi. "It's especially nice to meet you, Twi. In this world, we're really good friends and you're kind of my mentor, so I hope you and I can be really good friends too."

"I'm a mentor here?" Twilight's cheeks blushed red. "I-I mean, um…I'd like to be friends too. Heh…" She managed a smile again.

"I'm Sunset, everyone," Sunset started, "a former magical student of Princess Celestia and now a resident of the human world. Nice to meet all of you." She looked to Thorax. "And sorry again about all the questions before, Thorax."

Thorax shook his head. "It's okay. I've got a lot of questions for you too now actually. Changelings have never managed interdimensional travel yet, after all." He cleared his throat and looked to the crowd. "I'm Thorax, the new leader of the changelings." He looked to Twi. "Changelings are species that can change form. Like this." He changed to look like Twi, outfit and all. She gasped as he changed back to his regular self. "Heh, sorry."

"It's okay." Twi smiled sheepishly and then took a very large bite of her cookie.

"And I am Princess Luna, of course." Luna looked to everyone. Her smile softened as her gaze fell to Twi. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Twi."

Twilight smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Princess… _Princess_?" She blinked then bowed her head so low that she tumbled off of the loveseat. "Whoa!" With Sunset's help she managed to get herself up and sitting again.

While Discord chuckled, Luna just smiled gently to the little purple pony. "Tis all right, Twi. And you do not need to bow to me—we are all equals in the club…except for Discord, of course, who is president." She cut Discord off just as he was about to open his mouth and clearly make that announcement.

Twilight nodded. "Thanks. And, um…hi everyone." She waved. "I'm Twilight Spar—er, Twi, from the human world. I'm a student there at the same school as Sunset."

Trixie's eyes brightened. "Hey, since you're from the human world, you must know all of the great gossip like Sunset does!"

"Ooo, yeah!" Starlight added, leaning toward Twi. "Anything new happening! I've been dying to ask."

Discord instantly sighed and rubbed his temple, sinking down on his throne in clear annoyance. "Oh, not this again…"

"Uh…?" Thorax raised an eyebrow.

The Smooze just gurgled (and finally moved on to lightly munching a second gem).

Meanwhile, the ladies all leaned in close toward Twi and Sunset.

"Well, um…I don't know," Twi started. "I mean, there's been some magical stuff with that trip we took to Camp Everfree, but otherwise…"

"Oh Twi," Sunset waved her off with a smile, "they get tons of magic here already. They'd rather hear about other stuff. Speaking of which," she looked to the group, "Rainbow Dash and Spitfire finally had an all out soccer match to decide once and for all who gets to be school team captain, and you'll never guess who won…"

"Who?" Starlight, Trixie, and Luna asked at once.

"Snails!" Sunset laughed. He was just running across the field chasing after Snips and kicked aside every shot of theirs right into the goal! It was amazing! That guy has some kind of weird Zen power with balls.

They all laughed.

Sunset continued. "Oh, and you'll never guess what we caught Principal Celestia doing…"

"Putting up posters of human Discord?" Starlight couldn't help herself.

The ladies shared a small giggled (while scowled over at them and blushed a little in the background).

Sunset went on. "No, what she was doing was a lot more unexpected actually…"

"Ooo, what, pray tell?" Luna grinned.

Sunset smirked. "Well, Twi and I walked by her office door early one morning, and it was open, and inside we saw her looking at the rising sun and holding her palms out like she was trying to raise it."

Twi nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I think all this magic stuff is starting to get to her."

Starlight chuckled. "Aw, poor human, Celestia."

"Ooo, but tell us the real scoop!" Trixie's smile grew. "Who's dating who? Starlight said Twilight said your Everfree Camp trip was interesting." Her eyes hazed.

Twi instantly blushed while Sunset cleared her throat and quickly replied, "Well, some interesting stuff happened, but there wasn't much time for romance with all the magic. And none of the girls are seeing anyone right now, except, well…" She glanced around then looked to them again, "Okay, if I tell you, you guys have to promise not to say this to anyone else."

Starlight, Trixie, and Luna nodded.

Sunset grinned. "Well…Bulk Biceps asked out Fluttershy…and she said yes!"

"No. Way!" Trixie grinned.

"Really?" Luna raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Wow…" Starlight beamed. "I wonder if that means our Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy might—"

"Okay, that's it!" Discord flew between the girls to break them up with a pout. "I think we've all had enough girly gossip hour for one get-together, right, fellas?" He glanced to the guys.

Smooze gave Discord a small gurgle and sunk down a little.

Thorax blinked. "Um…well…"

Discord just sighed and looked to the girls again. "Really, if you ladies want to talk about human Fluttershy it's one thing, but leave my—er, our Fluttershy out of it. These meetings get weird enough, thank you. And we are indeed here for an official meeting of some sort last time I checked." He flew back over to his throne and landed with his arms crossed.

" _Discord's_ Fluttershy?" Twi raised an eyebrow and looked back to the other girls.

Starlight smirked a little. "Discord's a little sensitive about Fluttershy because in this world they're best friends. You should have seen him fighting to free her on our last adventure. It was really nice."

Trixie smirked. "Yeah, he acts like a big tough guy around everyone else, but around her—total klutzy draconequus putty."

Discord pouted at them.

"Discord," Thorax managed softly with a smile, "I think it's nice you like Fluttershy."

"Agreed." Luna nodded, smiling too. "Tis a very sweet part of your personality." She remained looking at Discord until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and glanced over to see Thorax looking at her. He quickly blinked and looked down shyly again. Luna raised an eyebrow once more then pouted.

Discord sighed dramatically. "Look, my point is, we need to stop the sentimental gabbing. We've gotten introductions out of the way, so lets move on to Luna's guest and then we can finally get something done in this club besides trying to imagine the pony good enough for Fluttershy." He finally uncrossed his arms and set his eyes on Luna. "Princess, what have you got?"

Luna's eyes snapped to Discord and went very wide. "I…well, erm…" She took a breath and composed herself as she addressed the group. "I'm afraid I didn't expect all of you would bring new _members_. When Discord said we were to add to the group, I did not see this as a member drive so much as a chance to introduce freshly defeated demons. So, erm…may I present my 'guest' for the evening…" Her horn glowed and then there was a burst of magic. "My Tantabus…"

The smoke cleared to reveal a pale blue glittery pony-like figure floating in the air and surrounded by a purple circle of magic aura. Luna looked down. "The Tantabus a personal monster of my dreams that I have learned to control, so now it only exists in my memory, as a fragment from my dreams." She looked up with a sheepish smile and gave a small shrug. "I apologize if I misunderstood the meeting instructions. And you see now why my 'guest' requires no introductions, heh."

The rest of the room just looked at Luna with wide eyes for a moment.

But then finally Starlight cleared her throat and smiled. "Twilight told me all about your problem with the Tantabus, Princess Luna. Even if it's not a new member, I still think it's an interesting guest."

"But it's definitely confined in that bubble right?" Trixie leaned a little away and pointed a hoof at the creature. "I, uh…I heard about what that did to Ponyville."

Luna nodded. "Yes, it's no more than a contained illusion."

Smooze gurgled with a little smile at the sight, and Luna nodded to him with a small smile. Then she raised as eyebrow at the sight of Thorax still kept his eyes away from her, though he did mumble, "Thank you for sharing, Princess…"

Discord finally sighed with a dry look. "Oh Luna, really, here I was all psyched up for some grand reveal of a new buddy, and you bring a memory." He smiled and shrugged. "But, oh well, it's close enough. And who am I to be one complaining about following the rules, right?" He chuckled and addressed the room again. "So then we're all here, and it's time to begin this official meeting of OOREV!" He leaned back in his throne with a casual grin. "I suppose we should start with some new business. Guess we could always talk about Chrysalis's defeat and all that drama—bad guys taking on other bad guys, fighting the evil in all of us, having to save the day for the first time all on our own. I mean, if all of you really insist." He shrugged. "After all, it _has_ been a few weeks since we've managed some real 'recovering ex-villain' talking like that, but for the sake of the new members I'm willing to submit to some order about the whole thing. Who wants to go first sharing their feelings?"

Discord looked around the room...but the other members were suddenly silent and looking to each other or looking down or biting their lips.

The chaos master pouted a little and turned to the Smooze, but his friend just remained still lightly munching on a single gem.

"Uh…" Sunset cleared her throat and smiled, "you know, Princess Luna made a good point earlier—preparing for this meeting and getting here takes a lot out of you. And interdimensional travel is extra draining. I think I'll chow down a little before we get into things." She magically took a plate and filled it then brought it toward herself, licking her lips. "Human food is okay, but I miss Equestrian stuff so much! And I don't have the magic to make anything over there." She took a bite of a daisy sandwich. "Plus," she went on, her mouth still full, "daisy's don't taste as good when you're a human. Go figure, right?" She swallowed.

The atmosphere of the room seemed to relax a little as smiles returned to the features of the others (except for Discord, of course).

"Ugh, I almost know what you mean." Starlight took some cookies. "I had to eat bland food for years in my old village as part of my equality scheme Ever since I moved to Ponyville, I've been eating whatever good food I can get my hooves on. Having Pinkie Pie as a friend helps though." She laughed.

Discord sighed slumped back over one arm of his throne. "Ladies, first you went for gossip and now you're onto food? Really? You've been getting our conversations stuck on the most boring things for weeks now. You do know we only have a limited amount of time for these meetings, right?"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Some chaos master—keeping us to a set schedule. We're just having a little fun."

Discord scowled and pouted. "I didn't realize fun was all that had been on your mind lately."

Trixie blinked a couple times then glanced away awkwardly as she cleared her throat and finally looked to Twi again with a grin. " Anyway, um…speaking of the human world, Twi, tell me more about human me. Ooo or better yet, what do you think of the pony me in comparison?" She tilted her hat with a smirk. "Pretty great and powerful, right?"

"Oh, um…" Twilight stopped attempting to hold a cider bottle in her hooves and pushed up her glasses again. "Well, I think you're great and I'm sure you're powerful. You and everyone else here. I mean, all of you can use magic whenever you want to! And…I guess now I can use magic if I want to because I'm a unicorn…" She brought a hoof to her forehead, wobbling a little. "Heh, I'm a unicorn in a house with a bunch of magical creatures." She gave a big smile and a nervous laugh. "Not a problem. Ask me about human Trixie or anything else, Trixie!"

Trixie raised an eyebrow, still smiling, then pointed to Twilight's outfit and asked, "Okay, then, just out of curiosity, why are you wearing that get-up? Aren't you hot? It's summertime."

Twi blushed, her eyes wide. "Um…well…humans don't really, um…heh…" She made herself smile again. "Uh, do you have any other questions?"

Trixie nodded. "Sure? What did you do that made Sunset decide to bring you here as her guest?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's just hard to imagine a version of Twilight getting caught up in something even close to being evil—unless you count relentlessly boring people with friendship speeches." She smirked a little. "I think you're a big improvement on her already, and anything else you could share to prove Miss Perfect's ability to be imperfect would be great to hear."

Twi instantly blushed darkly and shuffled her hooves (as best she could). "Um…you know, on second thought, we could just talk more about the clothes, heh…"

"Ugh," Discord rubbed his temple, "Now we're onto fashion— _again_? Ladies, didn't you hear what I just said? Honestly…" He glanced at Smooze. "Smooze, you want to get out there and bring this silliness to a screeching halt in your own unique way? I'm sure getting suspended in green slime would definitely put a damper on their conversation."

The Smooze stopped lightly nibbling his gem then just sunk down in his hammock more.

Discord sighed and looked to Thorax. "Thorax, you had to deal with the most talkative, ranting female being on the planet as your queen until recently. Any ideas for reigning in this little female love fest? "

Thorax swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, Discord, I don't really think it's my place to… I mean, I'm just a new member…"

"Yes, and _you're_ the president, Discord," Luna suddenly added to Discord with a grin. "If you want things to work differently, I'm afraid it's on you."

Discord opened his mouth to reply but then closed it with a pout.

Luna chuckled and turned to Thorax. "It's all right, King Thorax, please don't feel pressured. I understand the notion of such a club can be a little overwhelming to newcomers. But we are happy to have you and any opinions you wish to bring. Though I almost wonder if you qualify for membership—from what Spike has said, you were born trying to resist the evil ways of the changelings." Luna shrugged. "You are probably the best among us."

Thorax barely managed to look in her direction. "I…uhh….Yes! Heh…" He quickly looked up with a sheepish grin, rubbed the back of his neck, then blinked, blushed and turned to look straight forward with wide eyes.

Luna's eyes were pretty wide too now. She was about to open her mouth for a question when she caught sight of her Tantabus in its bubble. She glanced from it to Thorax then back to the Tantabus and finally sighed, looking down.

Thorax meanwhile, looked to Discord again, his tone desperate. "Discord! Um…what were you saying before?"

Discord just scowled as she sunk all the way down on his throne. "Never mind."

Meanwhile, Sunset finished a few more snacks and addressed Starlight again. "So how's getting taught by Twilight going? She's gotta be the best teacher."

"Oh definitely." Starlight nodded. "She's great! I'm so happy to learn from her."

Sunset nodded. "So how does being her private student work exactly? Is it like just being a regular student at the unicorn academy—a set number of years and then you graduate with a specialty? Or are you her student the way Twilight was Celestia's? Like she's preparing you to be a leader of some kind?" Something a little sad came to her smile. "It's been a long time since I was a pony magic student. I wouldn't mind hearing more about it."

Starlight blinked. "I…I, um…well, I'm not really sure what my studies with Twilight count as exactly." She cleared her throat. "And I'd love to tell you more, but, uh, hey, didn't you have a ton of questions for Thorax before? Now that we've all been introduced, you should try asking him some of them again. And I know he'll want to ask you questions about the human world and what it's like and your life there and how it is getting used to being away from home."

Sunset smiled at first, but then blinked a couple of times. "Well, um…" she shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Luna was right and I shouldn't overwhelm him with so much at once." She cleared her throat and smiled normally again. "Hey, you know, I shared some human gossip, but no one here's told me any pony gossip."

"I'd like to know more about ponies," Twi added humbly with a smile. "And about your Celestia now that I've met your Luna."

"Discord's probably the best one to talk about Celestia…" Trixie added with a smirk as Twilight raised an eyebrow. "And as for me, I could tell you so many embarrassing stories about our Twilight Sparkle." She chuckled to herself.

"I suppose I could tell some stories about changelings too…" Thorax added with a humble shrug.

"Tantabus and I would prefer just to listen…" Luna kept her gaze low (and distinctly away from Thorax).

Thorax blinked and glanced at her. When he saw her looking away, he opened his mouth but then hesitated and glanced down shyly again.

"Sunburst says Princess Cadance has to deal with a lot of love drama in the Crystal Empire. I could share some of that." Starlight shrugged.

" _Princess_ Cadance?" Twi brought a hoof to her forehead, her eyes wide.

Thorax managed a smile again. "I didn't realize the meetings would be quite like this. It's sort of like a party. We've started having some in the hive for special occasions."

Starlight nodded. "Yeah, this is kind of what the meetings are now. Reminds me of hanging out with Twilight and the rest of our friends in the castle."

"Or hanging out with the great and fabulous me—your best friend." Trixie grinned and put a hoof over Starlight's shoulder.

"Yes, tis an interesting meeting," Luna added (still avoiding Thorax's direction).

The Smooze gurgled with a smile (though he still remained in his hammock and away from the others as he finally took a third small gem to nibble on).

"I could go for a cold cider and a hay dog right now," Sunset announced as she finished chowing down on her daisy sandwich. "Hey, one day we should take in a hoofball game together! That could be another theme meeting, what do you say?"

" _I say if you all have nothing better to do, then why not?!"_

Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the chaos master's sudden yell. They just caught sight of him soaring upstairs and away from the gathering. Then there was the loud slam of a door.

The room became quiet and everyone's smiles slowly fell. They looked to each other.

"Wow," Sunset frowned, "I've never heard Discord sound upset before."

"You're right." Trixie furrowed her brow. "That wasn't just annoyed, that was genuinely unhappy."

"Oh dear…" Thorax brought a hoof to his cheek. "I wonder what the problem is."

Smooze gurgled and sunk down into his hammock.

"I think someone should go talk to him," Twi offered softly.

"Maybe we should get Fluttershy?" Starlight shrugged with an uneasy look. "I know it's an OOREV meeting, but if this is an emergency…"

"No need to worry Fluttershy." Luna stood, her tone serious. "If all of you don't mind, I think I shall go talk to him. I've known him the longest." She smiled a little. "Everyone, please wait down here and enjoy yourselves with the refreshments until we return." She gave nods to each of them as they gave nods to her, (but as she and her Tantabus reached Thorax, her smile fell. He noticed, blinked, then frowned and lowered his head deeply).

* * *

Upstairs, Discord floated above his bed in his room and looked up at his ceiling, enchanted to look like a swirling colorful cosmic landscape. Normally the chaos made him smile but now he just gazed at it listlessly.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Someone rapped on his bedroom door. "Discord, it's Luna…and Tantabus. I'd like to come in."

The chaos master pouted a little. "I'm afraid you have the wrong room. The party's downstairs, Moon Princess."

Luna sighed. "Discord, if anyone knows about stubbornly keeping others at bay when you actually need them the most, it's me. Now just let me in please. I'm not leaving until you do," she finished simply.

Discord sighed in frustration. "Oh whatever…relentless princesses." He snapped his fingers, and a portal appeared in the door.

Luna blinked but then stepped through the portal (the Tantabus bubble still following her). "Thank you." As the portal disappeared behind her, she approached Discord, her gaze stern. "Now then, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He turned on his side in the air.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Discord, Fluttershy, my sister, and Twilight may all have the patience to endure your stubbornness. But I do not. So it will save us both a lot of time if you tell me the truth." She sat on the edge of his bed then tapped the place beside her with her hoof.

Discord hesitated but finally floated down to sit beside her, though he kept looking away with a stubborn scowl. "Things were getting a little off topic down there—as usual lately—so I decided to take a break."

Luna considered. "Yes, I've noticed that as the last few meetings have become more like small social parties you've seemed a little less playful and a little more frustrated at times. But I've never seen you bothered enough to leave. I suppose the others and I would just assume that a being of chaos wouldn't mind the change in tone—"

"Yes, I'm a being of chaos!" Discord threw his arms in the air and suddenly exclaimed. "But sometimes even I need a break from it just like you and everyone else need breaks from order! I love a good party, but these meetings weren't just meant to be 'good parties'! They were meant to _help us!_ I don't know about the rest of you, but I've got a carefree public reputation to maintain, so I don't have anywhere else to go! I NEED a private place to talk about my doubts! That's why I set up this club, and all you sentimental ponies were supposed to keep us on track talking about feelings and fears and guilt, but now you'd rather just gossip and joke! And how am I supposed to stop you? I don't know how to be the sensitive and vulnerable one, I don't know how to be the constructive one, I don't know how to ask for help with my feelings, okay?!"

He collapsed backward onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Unless of course everyone else is just suddenly 'better' about having been a villain and I'm the only one still hung up on it." After a few deep breaths, he almost smiled and finished in a mumble, "I was horrible at ruling Equestria and now I'm horrible at ruling this stupid club. Figures. Sometimes I feel like the thing I'm best at is just being alone."

There was silence at first as Luna looked to Discord with a deep frown. She glanced to the Tantabus then finally cleared her throat. "Discord," she started softly, "I must tell you something."

He sighed. "You think you're so different from the other princesses and even Fluttershy? Prove it: don't give me some sentimental speech now about how I'm special and just need to keep doing my best. Even if it's true, I'm not in the mood right now."

"No." Luna shook her head. "This is about me." She moved the Tantabus forward. "I didn't misunderstand your instructions about the meeting. I knew the intent was for each of us to bring a newly reformed friend to be a member. But I brought a reformed piece of myself in the form of the Tantabus because…I, um…had no friend to bring…but I was too embarrassed to say so."

Discord opened his eyes and sat up as Luna looked down, blushing lightly. She went on. "I'm not a very social pony. Some creatures have sought me out for friendship, and I've gotten close to them thanks to their efforts: Twilight Sparkle, her court, my sister, Cadance…and then you and the others in our group. But this meeting made me realize I haven't sought out any new friends myself or helped anyone become good. I'm afraid I'm rather a failure at spreading reform and friendship. In which case, I'd probably benefit from a more serious meeting now that you mention it." She almost smiled a little as she looked to the Tantabus and added, "You know, I've been more nervous about this meeting than I was even about my first Nightmare Night after my return. I was afraid you wouldn't believe my excuse about the Tantabus, and then everyone would know of my failure."

"Yikes," Discord finally said softly, "I really am a horrible president then, aren't I? I created all this stress for you without even realizing it."

Luna shook her head though as her gaze returned to him. "No, Discord, that's not true. You're the one who brought us all together for the group in the first place—it's a good thing. And my point now is you're right: we're supposed to come together for support and to share things we do not feel comfortable sharing with others. But if we keep secrets and avoid our troubles in favor of the ease of frivolity, no one can be helped…yourself included. And I suspect the others would agree with me."

"How can you tell?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Luna shrugged. "Because all creatures naturally seek relief from pain, Discord, even if they need someone to help guide them to that relief…like a president."

Discord blushed a little and swallowed.

Luna went on. "And because I am good at sensing emotions. I've observed small mannerisms of hesitation with them lately just as I've seen with you, and especially today with our new recruits. Haven't you noticed how Smooze refuses to leave your side, how near hysterics the new Twilight is about us yet how hesitant she is to bring the conversation to herself, how adamant Sunset, Trixie, Starlight…and even I can about sticking with lighthearted conversation…how Thorax can't say one word to me—I suspect because of the Tantabus and my legacy?" Her look went flat.

"Well, I suppose…" Discord twirled his beard. Then he blinked. "Wait you don't really think Thorax is…"

"I don't know." Luna sighed. "But he is most on edge around me. And I've been around enough ponies who fear me to know when it's happening."

Discord tilted his head. "Hey, come on, I'm sure there's a good explanation…"

"Well," she smiled a little up at him, "the only way to know for sure is for all of us to talk and let our true feelings be heard. I'm willing if you are." She held out her hoof. "We need our president, Discord."

Discord looked down at it then finally reached out and shook. "Well, okay…but only on the condition that you don't tell anyone about all the mushiness that went on up here just now." He chuckled.

Luna chuckled as well. "Agreed." They released and she stood. "Come, Discord. The others were very worried about you when I came to get you."

"Really?" He perked up a little as she stood.

Luna nodded.

He grinned. "Well…all right then, let's go. I don't want to deny my public their president \\." He laughed as he snapped open the door.

The two friends headed out into the hall.

"Discord…" Luna started softly after a moment, "Speaking of misunderstandings and ponies being worried…I think you've been hurting Celestia's feelings lately."

Discord's eyes went a little wide. "Erm…really? How so?"

"By avoiding her invitations, by neglecting to visit Canterlot, and strangely by not playing practical jokes on her." Luna shrugged. "She puts on a smile, but sometimes she's asked me if you're mad at her. I'm never sure what to say."

He swallowed. "If I tell you something, will it stay between you and me?"

Luna nodded. "You have my word."

He took a breath. "I've felt pretty awkward ever since Sunset brought up the idea of Celestia thinking I'm, um…you know, cute." He blushed. "And it doesn't help that you ladies rub it in all the time. I know you're just joking, but…I…I'm very self-conscious about your sister now. And I never felt like that around her before. I'm worried about acting strangely around her—I mean strange in a way she's not used to and completely embarrassing myself."

"Discord," Luna frowned, "I had no idea our jokes were bothering you that much. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, you know… I don't like being teased about that kind of mushy stuff. It's a tender subject for me." He crossed his arms. "And your sister's never been an easy subject for me to begin with."

Luna nodded. "I'll try to bring the girls off the subject when it comes up in the future. I hope you know they never meant to hurt you. And I hope you know that when you're ready my sister would like to see you, even if you just popped in to say hi and throw a pie in her face. That might actually make her day come to think of it." She laughed softly.

Discord had to smirk. "Well, that's a tempting offer. I'm sure I won't be able to resist it for too long."

The two friends laughed together as they headed down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, the rest of OOREV had been sitting with uncomfortable frowns, each member silently contemplating what had just happened and what they might have done to cause it.

But then there was a creak on the stairs and now Discord and Luna descended back into the living room.

"Discord, you're back!" Sunset beamed.

"We were worried about you," Starlight added.

"Yeah," Trixie nodded, "even I was kind of concerned."

Thorax sighed. "I'm sorry, Discord, I hope we didn't do anything to hurt you."

"And if we did, please let us know," Twi added.

The Smooze gurgled with a big frown.

Discord just blinked and looked at them all with his head tilted but a small smile forming.

The moon princess cleared her throat. "I think the best thing is for us to continue with our meeting." Luna returned to her seat and glanced to the chaos master. "Discord, would you like to say something to start us off?"

Discord swallowed, blushing slightly, but nodded. "Yes, I think I would." He flew to his throne, turned to the crowd, and took a deep breath. "First, um…sorry for storming out. President's probably shouldn't throw tantrums like that." He shifted in his throne. "And second…" he sighed, "look, ladies, I know you're all excited when you get to see each other and that you're excited about the new members now too, but…I think lately we've been losing sight of the point of OOREV." He shrugged. "Gossiping and joking and catching up are all great but, uh…well…we don't seem to ever talk about anything serious anymore. And I don't seem very good at hinting that we should. So I'm just saying it outright. We should talk about more serious things, the things it's hard for us to talk about outside of here, the things that hurt us the most. We've all been through a lot after all." He let out a deep breath. "And that's all the direct sentiment I can muster on my own, take it or leave it."

The members all looked at each other and then back at him.

Finally Trixie spoke. "Discord…has something seriously been bothering you that much?"

Discord pouted. "Yes. Why, want to make a crack about it?"

"No." Trixie pouted in return. "Actually I wanted to say you should have told us because we'd be happy to help you…you big jerk."

Discord blinked.

"Yeah." Starlight nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "And, well, now that you mention it, maybe some of us really have been avoiding the more difficult issues lately." She shrugged. "But I know there are things I'd only be okay talking about here."

"Discord, I'm sorry we've let things get so off track, and especially with the new members here today," Sunset added. "We probably gave them the wrong impression about meetings without even realizing it." She looked to their new members. "Sorry, everyone."

"Oh no, Sunset, don't apologize." Twi smiled shyly.

"Yeah, it's okay, everyone." Thorax smiled too.

The Smooze gurgled, his frown gone.

The moon princess cleared her throat. "Then perhaps we should begin to discuss more serious matters." She smiled gently and looked to the chaos master. "Discord, I think you should go first. And as your faithful club members, we're all here for you while you set the example for us."

Everyone smiled and nodded.

Discord blinked, hesitated, then sighed with a small smile and looked to Luna. "Very clever, using my presidency against me." He cleared his throat and addressed the group, twiddling his paw and claw. "Well, um…I suppose our whole recent adventure against Chrysalis sort of threw me for a loop. It concerned me a lot, not being able to help my friends—especially Fluttershy. And that much worry was a new feeling for me to process. And I guess maybe all of this got me thinking of how much I must have hurt other people when I was evil and how much I might have been just like crazy, cruel, kooky Chrysalis back then. So if anyone wants to assure me I don't deserve to wallow in a pool of guilt, I'd appreciate it," he finished dryly.

"Discord, I understand exactly how you feel." Starlight smiled. "When Trixie and I went to visit my village before Chrysalis's attack, all I could think about was the pain I caused those ponies and how bad I felt and how bad I'd been. And I was pretty worried too. You're not alone."

Trixie looked down. "Ever since we saved Equestria, ponies treat me like a hero. And, don't get me wrong, it's great and comes with a lot of perks. But sometimes…I guess I worry I can't live up to how people see me now. I mean, Twilight and her friends always seem so confident when they save the day. But I didn't feel confident at all for most of what we went through with Chrysalis. And now what if the next time something bad happens, ponies except me to save them and I can't?" She looked up again, biting her lip.

"I know the feeling." Sunset shrugged, glancing to the side with a swallow. "The kids at my school have finally started being more comfortable than terrified when they see me. But I worry about something magical coming along that I can't protect them from, especially since I can't use magic all the time. And now, Twi and I and our friends have these geode things that are like the Elements of Harmony, but I have no idea what we're supposed to do with them…but I do know we're supposed to use them somehow. Princess Twilight's helped us a lot in the past with magical problems, but she has her own responsibilities in Equestria and we can't rely on her forever."

"Yeah…we can't rely on Twilight forever." Starlight's eyes went wide. "She's done so much for me, and I feel like I have a place with her, but I really am just a student. And if that does mean I'll graduate someday, I'm not sure what'll happen to me. I know now I can be a leader if I have to, but I'm still not sure that's what I want to be! But what if that's what _she_ wants me to be or what she knows I should be even if I haven't realized it yet?" She frowned. "I spent so much time obsessing over the past that I'm not sure if I know how to figure out my future."

Trixie touched her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. One guarantee about the future—I'll always be here for you. And if worse comes to worse, I could always use a good magical assistant to help me with my act." As Starlight smiled a little, Trixie smiled too but then sighed with a sympathetic frown as she lowered her hoof. "Sometimes I worry that whatever you end up doing, it'll be something I can't be part of. You're so talented at magic, after all, Starlight. And I worry that no matter how many tricks I do and no matter how hard I try, I'll never be a truly great and powerful unicorn like you…or, you know, like Twilight Sparkle." Her look went dry as she quickly glanced to the others. "But nobody tell the princess I said that—ever."

"Oh Trixie…" Starlight instantly hugged her friend and smiled with a sniffle, "I'd never let anything I do in my life come between our friendship. And no matter what happens with your magic, you'll always be great and powerful to me."

Trixie had to smile a little. "Starlight, yikes…you're getting so sappy." Yet she patted her friend on the shoulder and shared a warm laugh as they pulled back.

Sunset swallowed. "Sometimes I worry that I'll want to go back to Equestria one day, but then the human world won't have anyone to save it. And I'm not sure what the right thing is to do." She glanced at Twi. "And I'd miss my friends there so much…"

Twi looked back at her with wide eyes. Then she looked down. "I'd miss you too, Sunset. I've just learned the magic of making friends. I can't imagine saying goodbye…" She looked up to Sunset again, "But if you did want to go, I know we'd all be happy for you."

Sunset wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and gave a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Twi."

Twi nodded.

Discord had just been looking on in awe at the girls' confessions. Finally he blinked a few times and spoke himself. "So…you're all still just as much of a mess inside as I am? Really?"

Starlight, Trixie, and Sunset gave sheepish smiles and nodded.

"And I suppose I am too." Luna blushed then magically moved the Tantabus forward. "As I explained to Discord upstairs, I did not misunderstand the 'buddy' theme of our meeting. I brought my Tantabus because I did not have a new friend to bring but I was too embarrassed to simply come alone." She smiled a little. "I worried that it was a poor reflection on my reform. But all of you have become such good friends to me that I don't feel so bad about my shortcoming anymore."

Everyone smiled supportively.

Suddenly the Smooze gurgled to Discord.

The chaos master glanced to his friend then raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that why you haven't been parading around the room leaving slime trails and making everyone green?" As Smooze gurgled again, Discord shook his head with a grin and looked to the others. "Smooze says he understands how you feel, Luna. He hasn't been very good at making friends himself." He cleared his throat. "Ponies used to use spells to control his powers for evil, and he'd all but given up on making friends until I invited him to the Gala. And he had a good time even if I was having some issues most of the night." Discord rolled his eyes with a small smile and went on. "Smooze also says he's sorry for not being more social, but he knows he made a bad first impression at the gala and he was worried about making another big mess. He really wants all of you to like him because he really likes all of you." Discord grinned at his friend. "You're such a sap, Smooze."

Smooze just gurgled with a smile and gave a little shrug of his slime.

"Smooze, you should feel free to be however you feel like being," Starlight assured. "Believe me, I know the importance now of everyone being an individual.

"Yeah, even I'd like to see you in action," Trixie added with a wink as Sunset nodded.

Smooze smiled more and then suddenly ate his entire bowl of gems in one gulp, grew to twice his size, nearly spilling out of his hammock, and gave a loud gurgle followed by a huge belch that sent laughter throughout the room.

As the laughter subsided, Luna smiled at Smooze. "Thank you for opening up, Smooze. It's nice to know I'm not alone in my feelings." But then she caught sight of Thorax out of the corner of her eye and added, in a distinctly drier tone, "And you're right about another thing: tis very upsetting to be feared."

Thorax blinked as he caught sight of her gaze, glanced around nervously, then hesitantly looked back to her stern cerulean eyes which continued to bear down upon him.

Luna went on. "King Thorax, why have you been so hesitant to acknowledge my presence this evening?" She frowned. "If you fear me, I would prefer you just told me. You would not be the first pony."

Thorax blinked. "Princess Luna—fear you? Of course not! I just…I…" He bit his lip then sighed with a deep blush. "I'm sorry, Princess Luna, I didn't mean to hurt you." He cringed. "It's…sort of a long story."

"I'm listening…" Luna added dryly.

"Well, I guess anything's better than you thinking I'm afraid of you." Thorax took a deep breath, his crystal features burning red as rubies. "So, um…I've been researching changeling history, and it turns out the hive has never been without a queen. And I think that means it's my duty as King to find one for myself and for my people. And the best queen is probably someone who already knows how to be a ruler, and especially the ruler of a land the hive wants to have closer ties with. And the only rulers I know happen to be Equestria's four princesses. But Cadance is married, and Twilight's too close to my friend Spike—it would feel weird. And Princess Celestia, well…um…" he shrugged, "Starlight and Trixie mentioned something about her and Discord…"

Discord blinked then glared darkly at the two girls who grinned sheepishly as they held back some giggles.

Luna quickly held up her hoof at the girls. "Um, Thorax, that is just a club joke, not truth. But if you have already discounted Celestia, then what are you trying to say…?" Her eyes were a little wide by now.

Thorax quickly held his head high, though his hooves were shaking on the ground. "I'm trying to say that there's _you_ , Princess Luna. You're a ruler, you're from Equestria, you're dark and mysterious and excellent at shape-shifting, I hear." He cringed and finally blurted out, "I think by diplomatic tradition, I'm supposed to attempt to court you! And I am determined to try for the good of the hive! But frankly I'm a nervous wreck of exoskeleton just thinking about it! I'm really not good with girls!" He was practically hyperventilating by now.

" _Thorax!_ " Luna blinked several times, blushing darkly.

The ladies (and Smooze) all tilted their heads, eagerly eyeing the confession.

"In the interest of our conversation upstairs, Luna," Discord started calmly, holding back a grin, "I'm not going to say anything. But my, my, what an interesting state of affairs." He tapped his paw and claw fingers together.

" _I am thoroughly prepared to initiate the courtship ritual!_ " Thorax made himself yell, his breaths shallow. "Shall we begin to share love?" Thorax's shaking horns started to glow.

"THORAX, CEASE! PLEASE!"

Thorax blinked and his horns instantly stopped glowing as Discord's living room shook a little from the sound of Luna's Canterlot voice.

Luna quickly returned her voice to its normal level and sputtered more words. "Thorax, tradition is important but not at the expense of your heart's happiness!" She managed an awkward smile. "Believe me, I have learned much about modern ways ever since my return. Unless you truly care for me, there is no need to pursue me—our lands will unite just fine in the bonds of friendship. And you will rule just fine on your own. Please, look upon me as a good friend and nothing more." Luna held out her hoof.

Thorax looked at her hoof and suddenly let out a big sigh. "Oh thank you, Luna! I've been so nervous!" A few giddy chuckles of relief escaped him as she shook her hoof, but then he blinked and frowned as he added, "So then you don't think it's selfish of me not to seek out a queen right away?" He looked down. "It's not just tradition. I…I don't know how to lead. So if I had a queen who knew how to lead, maybe I could help the changelings be happier more quickly…"

"Thorax, I don't think it would be selfish even if you never sought out a queen." Luna smiled warmly as they separated. "After all, my sister and I have ruled without romantic partners for centuries just fine. Yet Cadance chose to rule with her husband Shining Armor right from the start. Everypony has something different that works for them. But if you're not ready for courtship, don't pressure yourself. There are far more important qualities in a good leader that I'm sure your subjects will appreciate." Her gaze warmed. "And all new rulers have doubts—even Twilight did at the start of her reign. But your concern for the changelings' welfare shows me that you shall make a fine leader no matter what course you take regarding a queen."

"Yeah, Thorax," Starlight added. "You take some time to get used to being a leader on your own. And then if the right person comes along to help you, you'll know."

"Besides," Trixie smirked, "there's gotta be lots of cute girl changelings in your hive who could fit the bill."

Thorax blushed again and shuffled on his hooves. "Maybe a few… But I really am kind of shy around girls. B-But they keep, um…staring at me ever since we all changed forms. And I'm not sure what to do." His crystal cheeks blushed ruby red again.

Sunset's eyes hazed and her grin grew. "Hmm, now that's definitely an interesting Changeling change." She laughed softly. "But don't worry, Thorax, you just keep being a nice guy to everyone in the hive. And in the meantime, you can practice talking to me and the other mares here if it'll make you more comfortable."

Thorax smiled a little again and nodded. "I'd like that. I think it would help."

"Wow…" Twi finally spoke up from the safety of her place beside Sunset, "You're all so…so…nice to each other."

"Don't rub it in." Discord smirked.

"Discord," Luna rolled her eyes and glanced to Twi. "Yes, we try to support and care for each other as good friends—that's what OOREV is all about. Even if we have differences, we're still bonded by our experiences and by friendship."

"See, I told you they'd be nice and like having you as a friend." Sunset smiled warmly at her friend.

Twi smiled back at her. Then she glanced to Princess Luna again. "Um, Princess Luna? Could I ask you something?"

"Of course." Luna nodded.

Twi swallowed. "You said you've had trouble finding friends on your own, and, um…you must be a member of this club because you made a mistake once. Back home, I don't really have anyone to talk to who's made a big mistake…except for Sunset, of course. But since our world and the pony world are similar, and it makes me think maybe our Luna did something wrong once. So maybe I could talk to _her_ and become friends with her too."

Luna smiled a little. "I think that's a lovely thought, Twi, and I'm certain your Luna would be happy to be friends."

"Thanks." Twi nodded but then swallowed as she went on, "But before I ask our Luna about being friends, first I think it would help me to know…what did _you_ do that was bad? And what's your Tantabus for exactly?"

Luna's eyes widened.

Sunset spoke up, her tone gentle. "Princess Luna, I think what you might have to say would help Twi a lot…as long as you're comfortable."

Luna looked to Twi again and nodded. "I shall explain, Twi. But afterwards I think it would be best if _all of us_ explained our errors so that the new members might understand them better."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Luna cleared her throat, her head down, and began. "Once in the past, I grew jealous of my sister and embraced dark magic. I turned into the evil mare Nightmare Moon, and tried to destroy her. I was banished for my crime. And now that I have returned, my guilt made me create the Tantabus to remind me of my evil ways. But I lost control once, and its evil power nearly spread all over Equestria. So now I simply try to be the best princess I can be and move forward with my life. I…" Luna paused at the sight of Twi suddenly standing before her, looking up, large tears present in her eyes behind the lenses of her glasses.

"Twi?" She tilted her head.

Twi dove at her in a tight hug.

Luna blinked several times and then put a foreleg around her and patted her shoulder. "Er…there, there, Twi…are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I changed from dark magic too…. And the nightmares… Sometimes I think she's still inside of me… the Midnight…" she choked out.

Everyone looked on with sympathetic frowns and slowly came closer as Luna gently patted Twi's mane. "Shh…there, there… You know, I manage the realm of dreams here. If you ever want to be certain of a good night's sleep, just spend the night here and I'll see to it. And I'm sure if your 'me' could do the same for you, she would, Twi." She smiled a little. "And I'm not sure what's bothering you so much, but feel free to share it with all of us. OOREV is a safe place, young Twi."

Sniffling, Twi pulled back and smiled up at her, her eyes still teary.

"And…smile everyone!"

Everyone blinked and turned as a flash suddenly went off. They realized there was a camera aimed at them now and that Discord, floating above them all, had set it off with a snap of his fingers.

"Oh yes!" The chaos master grinned. "An updated club photo! Lovely. I'll be sure to send you all prints." He snapped the camera away.

Twi smiled back and wiped the tears from beneath her glasses. "Thank you, everyone. I'd I'm glad to have all of you to share with."

As the others smiled returned to their seats, Discord flew back to his throne. "See, that's all I wanted—the chance for some breakthroughs. Excellent one, by the way, Twi." He winked at her then glanced to the others. "But I suppose in between breakthroughs we could work in a little fun party gossip too since you ladies really don't get a chance to get together a lot—we can't let this club become _too_ emotional after all."

"You know," Sunset put a hoof to her chin, "chatting is fun, but maybe what we should start doing is having some informal meetings in between the formal meetings. We could do an activity together for the informal meetings, something fun to bond!"

The other members all nodded and smiled.

"Activities? Ooo the girls do that together all the time." Discord grinned.

Sunset considered. "We'd have to be pretty low key to keep the club a secret, of course." She smiled again and shrugged. "We could sneak into my world and catch a movie."

Twi nodded. "It'd be nice to show all of you around. And maybe afterwards we could go back to Sunset's apartment and I could cook us a nice dinner."

Starlight considered. "We could…oh, we could go hiking in the Crystal Mountains up north. Sunburst says no one lives out there and that the views are beautiful."

"Or we could all go to Horseshoe Bay," Trixie added with a grin. "This time of year is still the off season, and there are a lot of private beaches there."

"You could all come to the changeling hive." Thorax smiled. "They've already seen me with Discord and Starlight and Trixie, so I could just tell them the rest of you are more friends. They won't suspect about the club."

Smooze gurgled something to Discord.

"Hmm," Discord grinned and translated, "Smooze says we could go out jewel-hunting in the outlands. No one out there but diamond dogs underground."

Luna cleared her throat with a small smile. "And I have always wanted to go camping in the Everfree forest—we could try that."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Camping? Really, Princess?"

She smiled more. "I may be a princess, but I'm also the princess who handles all of the terrifying threats of the night. I spend many an evening soaring through the forest keeping its threats contained. But I've never lingered there, and especially not with friends. It might be nice: like a sleepover outdoors."

Twi smiled. "After everything Sunset and I went through camping in our world, I'd actually be really excited to camp in yours."

Luna's smile grew. "I'm glad to hear you would be so excited, Twi."

"And of course," Discord began, "I could take all of you on tours of my chaos dimension. And maybe one or two of us could pop through portals sometimes into Equestria to play pranks." He grinned. "For example, I would love to drop Twi into Ponyville for an hour and watch the confusion spread."

The group shared a laugh.

Discord finished chuckling and clapped his paw and claw together. "Well then, what an interesting direction our little group has taken. I'll get started planning our extra meetings as soon as possible. But for now, let's get back to stuffing our faces and mushy talking." He snapped to add a few chaotic desserts to the table, including some floating pink clouds filled with chocolate milk and bearing straws sticking out of the top. He made a small one float in front of Twi. "Here, Twi—I've turned into a pony before, and I've lost my magic before. I can't imagine what it must be like getting used to both things at once. This is a completely hooves-free snack.

"Wow, thanks, Discord." Twilight went to sip but paused. "Um…nothing inside is daisy flavored, is it?"

Discord grinned. "Only the best chocolate milk is in there, actually."

Her smile brightened and she took a big sip. "Mmm, delicious! What a great idea—cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk." She laughed as she bit off some of the cotton candy and swallowed. "Sunset was right, you really are creative. No wonder you're president."

Discord beamed.

Luna just sighed and brought a hoof to her forehead with a smile. "Well, that does it; his ego will now officially know no bounds."

Trixie just chuckled. "Wow, Discord, you're much nicer to human Twilight than to regular Twilight."

"Well," he shrugged, reclining back in his throne, "human Twilight is far more amusing. And I'm feeling generous today—surrounded by good friends and everything, you know."

Luna magically took some cookies for herself then spoke up again. "If it's all right, before others discuss their back stories in greater detail, I'd like to also discuss some personal issues. I've been transitioning even more into the lives of Equestria's subjects, but without the Tantabus to help check my guilt, it's been difficult."

"Of course, moon princess." Discord nodded with a sip from his own cotton candy cloud. "Do go on."

The others settled in with snacks and eager grins. Luna smiled even more.

And thus the OOREV meeting went on late into the evening, full of laughter, talking, confessions, and friendship bonding galore.

* * *

Late that night, by the Everfree forest, a large pony in a cloak walked past the edge of the trees, glancing around. Finally she sighed and lowered her hood to peer up at the moon. "Sister…" Celestia whispered to herself, "where are you? I haven't heard from you all evening." She frowned. "I know you like your privacy for whatever it is you've been doing in secret these last few months, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you." She sighed as she finally came to a particular tree on the edge of the forest. "Here's where Discord's mailbox usually appears. Maybe if he senses I'm here, he'll come." She frowned and looked down. "Or maybe I should just try to summon him on my own. Wherever Luna is, she's too far for me to sense her magic, but Discord might be able to. Certainly he'd at least do that for me no matter what."

Just as she was about to power up her horn though, the air a few feet from her glowed, a portal appeared, and suddenly two figures stepped out, smiling and talking: Discord and Luna (no longer with the Tantabus by her side).

The chaos master grinned. "Well, that was fun. But I guess we went pretty late this time. Hope you're not too behind on your nightly duties, princess."

"Nay." Luna shook her head. "I woke up early to take care of as many matters as I could, and even now I should have just enough time to finish up my final tasks. I just hope you didn't mind such late company."

"Oh please." He waved her off. "Like I have a bed time. It was fun. I can't wait to do it again."

They shared a small laugh, and then looked forward. Their smiles fell and their eyes widened at the sight of a wide-eyed Celestia standing before them.

The three creatures remained in silence for a moment.

Then finally Luna cleared her throat. "Sister, erm…what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing out of bed so late?"

"I…" Celestia blinked a couple of times, her gaze transfixed on Luna and Discord, "I, um…couldn't sleep and realized you hadn't come home yet, so I just…um…" Her gaze became particularly focused on Discord now (who blinked and blushed faintly and suddenly didn't know what to do with his arms).

Luna noticed, bit her lip, then prompted softly, "Sister?"

Suddenly Celestia cleared her throat, blinked a few times, and resumed a strangely normal smile and tone as she looked to Luna again. "Sorry, sister, I guess I'm a little sleepy. Anyway, I just thought a walk would help me sleep and I also wanted to make sure you were back from your outing. But I couldn't sense your magic anywhere nearby, so I came out here where Discord's mailbox sometimes appears because I thought maybe he could sense where you were for me. But now I've found you, so I suppose there's nothing left for me to do here." She cleared her throat and turned her head in Discord's direction (though her eyes didn't come up to look at him). "Thank you anyway, Discord. You can go back to sleep or whatever you were doing."

She looked to her sister again. "And you can return to your nightly duties Luna. And I'll just head home." She powered up her horn. "Goodnight everypony." She waved, still smiling.

Luna blinked. "Celestia—" She held out a hoof.

But in a burst of magic, Celestia teleported away.

Luna lowered her hoof and frowned.

Discord just let out a huge sigh of relief. "Whew! Glad we didn't say anything about the club before we realized she was there. Dodged a bullet with that one, huh? Hoof bump?" Discord raised up his hoofed foot with a smile.

Luna, however, remained looked forward with a frown. "Discord, be serious. This is not a good situation."

"What?" He shrugged as he lowered his hoof. "We didn't ruin the secret of the club, she's not worried about you anymore, and she's safe at home. No problems."

"Discord, she practically ran off! And such a bright smile is the happy face she puts on when she's hurt or upset." Luna shook her head and glanced at him with her brow furrowed. "Don't you realize what just happened? She's been curious about my secret outings and possibly feeling a little left out of them, and she's been feeling neglected by you, and she knows I know she's been feeling neglected by you. But now she just caught us spending time together secretly without her!"

Discord frowned now and tilted his head. "Luna, I get what you're saying, but I also think you need to give Celestia a little more credit than that. She's the poised, understanding, always-at-ease sun princess—if anything I'm sure she's just happy to see us being friendly or something."

"She is not just the poised and understanding and always-at-ease sun princess." Luna's frown grew. "She has her doubts too, Discord, just like anypony—just like everyone in our club. And just like you." She sighed and looked down. "This will not be an easy situation to fix. I shall have to give her some personal space first and think about it very carefully." She turned and spread her wings to take off.

"Luna? Wait…"

Luna paused and glanced to the chaos master.

He was frowning now himself. "You really think we hurt her?"

Luna nodded. "I know we did. The thing that makes my sister saddest is feeling lonely."

Discord frowned more. But then he sighed and nodded. "Okay. Then maybe _I_ should talk to her. But I'll need a few days. I have to figure out the best way to do this…even if it means breaking code and resigning my presidency to tell her the truth about the club."

Luna blinked. "Discord…"

"I'll fix things, Luna, don't worry." He flew up and put on a slight smile again. "And, by the way, thanks for cutting off Starlight and Trixie at the pass earlier and telling Thorax there's nothing actually between Celestia and I. I appreciate it. And also you're welcome for me resisting the urge to make endless comments on you and your changeling suitor." He gave her a little wave. "Have a good night, princess, and don't worry. The chaos master, ironically, has everything under control." The chaos master winked as he stepped back through the portal and it disappeared.

Luna watched him go then gave a small smile herself. She finally turned and ascended toward the sky, her heart a little lighter and a little more full of hope.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's all for now, and thank you again for reading! Please review if you can! There will be a small epilogue added to this as soon as I can get it written up (and that will take place after the season 7 premiere). : )

Happy Reading!

~Azure129


	3. Epilogue: OOLLA?

**A/N:**

Wow, sorry it took me so long to post this ending-I wanted us to get a bit into season 7 before I wrote it since it's set at least a few weeks after the premiere ep, but then I got caught up in a lot of stuff. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for reading! ^_^

 **We're the Same Too!: Rise of the Cameos!**

 **Epilogue:**

 **OOLLA?**

 _Set during the middle of season 7_

* * *

Celestia's private study in the middle of the night: normally a quiet space full of the princess's important scrolls and cozy furniture, all set lightly aglow by a few candles along the wall. The room was a great sanctuary of peace at such a late hour.

However, that peace was about to be broken.

With a snap and a bright burst of magic, Discord appeared in the air. He flew around with interest, rolling his eyes at Celestia's neatly bound scrolls, yawning at the sight of all the history tomes on her bookshelf, and grinning when he flipped upside down and discovered an emergency instant cake recipe spell taped to the bottom of her chair. Finally, the chaos master landed in the center of the room. He held out his hands with his fingers spread and closed one eye and tilted his head as he looked through the space between them, like he was trying to picture positioning something.

Then Discord snapped his fingers, and there was a bright flash of magic.

The chaos master was a big fan of the irony of course, and so he practically beamed at the momentary sight before him of his two forced guests hovering in the air upside down (just like how he'd made Starlight appear in Twilight's throne room when he had first announced OOREV's existence). Luna was wide-eyed with her wings spread like she had been flying somewhere when summoned, and Celestia was fast asleep with quite a few curlers in her hair.

The sun princess woke up fairly quickly though when she and her sister suddenly plummeted toward the carpeted floor and only managed to land upright courtesy of a quick spell from Luna.

"Celestia, are you all right?" Luna leaned close to her sister.

Celestia gasped. "I…yes, of course." She brought a hoof to her temple then looked to the two figures in the room. "Luna…and Discord?" She blinked then put on a weak smile. "Oh, I must be having a dream. In which case, if you two don't mind, I'll just leave you and head down to the kitchen for some cake. I might as well enjoy myself."

Luna sighed deeply and held up a hoof. "Sister, you're not dreaming." She lightly touched her glowing horn to her sister's horn, Celestia's eyes glowed for a moment, and then the sun princess blinked several times as she processed that this moment was indeed taking place in reality. Meanwhile, the moon princess looked to Discord. "And Discord, whatever we're here for, it had better be excellent."

Discord chuckled. "Oh, when are my motivations ever not excellent? But seriously, you ladies are going to love this one. Because we're here in the middle of the night…for an initiation!" He held up his arms and snapped to make confetti appear in the burst of magic.

"Initiation?" Celestia raised an eyebrow as she used her magic to quickly make her curlers disappear from her hair.

Luna blinked then tilted her head. "Er, Discord, do you mean to say…"

Discord quickly flew alongside Luna and hooked his arm with her foreleg, keeping a showman's grin on his face. "Yes, Luna, what I mean to say is…I've decided to start a special club. And you two ladies are my first members. I accept thanks in the form of endless praise, royal dessert buffets, and one-day free passes to spread chaos all over Canterlot." He leaned in closer to Luna, making a lot of eye contact. "Isn't this a great idea, Luna? A special group all about us. Of course, I suppose it'll inevitably involve some mushy bonding along with all of the fantastic shenanigans I have planned as president, but that's a small price to pay for the wonders this'll probably do for our friendship, don't you think?"

Luna's eyes were wide for another moment but then she finally smiled in understanding. "Oh, er…yes, yes, now that you mention it, your idea does have some merit. If the three of us have some common ground, it might be nice to share with each other in the name of friendship." She glanced to Celestia, her smile bright. "Why don't we give Discord a chance, sister? And I'm sure he won't be nearly as questionable a president as he would seem to be." She chuckled as Discord just rolled his eyes with a grin.

The chaos master looked at Celestia with a smirk now and flew close to her. "Come on, Tia, we've barely even talked since the bad old days. What do you say?"

Celestia, meanwhile, just sat looking from one to the other, her eyes wide and her expression unreadable at first. But then she lightly cleared her throat and lowered her gaze with a small smile. "I see. That's an interesting proposition, Discord. And I might want to know more about it. But first, I've been meaning to have a word with you in private, and as long as you're here, now's as good a time as any." She looked to her sister. "Luna, would you give us a moment? Maybe you could let the guards know that we're both fine so that they don't panic if they go looking for either of us?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at first and looked to Discord (who just stood there with wide eyes and a light blush) then back to her sister. Celestia had a certain smile on her face—it looked almost too understanding and gentle, and Luna knew that smile meant Celestia was forcing herself to politely ask for something she very much needed so that she wouldn't seem desperate and worry anypony. Finally the night princess nodded. "Of course, sister. I'll let the head night guard know both of us are taking a small break."

"Thank you, sister." Celestia nodded her head.

Discord held out his paw. "Uh, Luna?"

Luna paused. "Yes, Discord?"

He bit his lower lip then finally lowered his paw. "Er, hurry back." He put on a faint grin. "I really do have so many plans I'd like to share with you along with Celestia."

The night princess smiled softly. "I will, Discord. I'll see you both in a few minutes." And with that she headed out of the study door, letting it shut behind her.

Once in the corridor, Luna paused and sighed as she whispered to herself. "Celestia couldn't possibly want to talk to him about our little OOREV joke about them both. So then what _could_ she want?" She furrowed her brow in thought but finally just sighed. "I just hope whatever it is doesn't lead to any further complications. Honestly, between the ever-spontaneous chaos master and my 'wise' sister who keeps all of her carefully laid plans a mystery, I wouldn't know where to start guessing what's going on in there right now." She smiled a little to herself. "But I can't wait to find out what new club Discord has decided to form that will apply to himself, Celestia, and I. It should be very interesting." Shaking her head with a chuckle, Luna headed down the hall to find some of the guards.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Discord was alone with Celestia.

The chaos master cleared his throat and grinned. "Yikes, I don't think we've been this alone since that incredibly awkward chariot ride a couple years ago where you dragged my stone self over to Ponyville to get reformed." He knew the line sounded stupid as soon as it left his mouth, but he still tried to keep smiling and (most importantly of all) ignore the urge to blush. He just kept hearing all of the OOREV jokes about Celestia being sweet on him playing over and over in his head, and he was starting to feel a little nauseous. But it wasn't like she was suddenly going to confess some deep love for him here and now or something…right?

Celestia sat down beside him and glanced at him with a light blush.

Discord felt tendrils of awkwardness squirming all over him at the sight, and finally he had to sit on the floor too.

"I'll admit, we've really never spent time alone," Celestia suddenly replied softly, "so I'm very surprised to see you here tonight, and very touched by your interest in forming some a club with Luna and I." He smile faded a little. "But you have to admit, for the last couple of months, not only have we not been alone together but you've been avoiding me. A lot."

"Oh, I don't know if I'd call it _a lot_." Discord rolled his eyes.

"So you _admit_ you've been avoiding me?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord blinked then pouted. "Celestia, I'm a being of chaos: my location shifts around frequently along with my moods, my preferences, my sanity." He shrugged, glancing away. "Maybe I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and maybe it's been easier to avoid the one pony who always acts like she has the answer to everything and usually does."

"You've had a problem?" she prompted with a soft smile of understanding.

Discord's eyes drifted back over to her. "Something like that, yes. And it's a little complicated…" He crossed his arms, his ears drooping a bit.

Celestia nodded. "I see." And then she looked forward, blushing a little more. "Discord, I'm going to ask you a question. It's a question that might be none of my business, but it's one I'd like the answer to very much. So if you decide to reply, I want you to be very honest. And whatever the answer is, I won't be upset, I just want the truth. Can you do that for me? From one friend to another?"

Discord's eyes widened as his faint blush returned. "Well, um…sure—an honest answer. I'll try anything once." He tried to smile.

The sun princess just nodded. Then she closed her eyes and asked her question in a very calm, serious tone. "Discord…are you and Luna dating?"

There was silence.

When Celestia opened her eyes and looked over she saw Discord just staring at her with wide eyes and his jaw literally fallen to the floor.

"Discord," Celestia smiled a little, "now isn't the best time for dramatics. Please just answer the question. Are you and Luna dating?"

Silence again. And he still wasn't moving a muscle.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned a little closer. "Discord?"

And then, finally (after his jaw snapped back up to the rest of his face), a single chuckle escaped the chaos master. And that chuckle grew into a few more chuckles, and those grew into more until suddenly he was in the air holding his sides and laughing so hard that he was practically convulsing in hilarity.

Celestia blinked then opened her mouth but closed it as she realized she could never talk over all of his laughter. She reached out her hoof but then pulled back because he was writhing in the air too much for her to give him a tap on the shoulder. And then finally she just sighed and decided to wait patiently for his laughter to subside.

However, instead of that happening, Discord managed to catch his breath for just a moment and snapped his tail.

"Ah!"

Luna suddenly appeared in the room again.

"Discord," she glared at him, "you really have to stop teleporting ponies like that! I was right in the middle of wishing the night guard a pleasant evening after assuring him my sister and I were safe."

"H-Had to!" Discord choked out between chuckles. "It's too funny! You need to… Oh sweet chaos, when I tell you…." He got lost in laughter again.

Luna just raised an eyebrow and glanced to Celestia. "Sister, what is it? What's so funny?"

Celestia instantly blushed and cleared her throat. "I, er…well…actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about this too, Luna."

"She asked me if the reason I've been scarce around her lately is because _YOU AND I ARE DATING!_ " Discord finally blurted out, looking at Luna with a big, bursting grin.

Luna's jaw fell. She blinked and looked back to Discord.

Then she smiled, and suddenly both she _and_ Discord were convulsing in laughter.

Discord wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh the irony! It hurts!"

"She thinks you…and I… When meanwhile, the others have been saying…" Luna brought a hoof to her chest as tears streamed from the corners her eyes from her great laughter. "We would blast each other into annoyed pieces within a fortnight!"

"Oh but we should give 'us' a shot anyway, we really should!" He twisted in the air. "Okay, okay, if both of us ever decide to turn bad again, promise me we'll team up like some evil couple of darkness!"

The night princess threw her head back, her laughter still strong. "Tis a deal, Discord! I'll be princess of the land, and you can be the president!"

" _The president!_ " Discord lost it and finally fell to the floor—his laughter was so bad, he couldn't even keep himself floating anymore. "Ooga-chaka!"

"Ooga-chaka!" Luna dropped down on the floor in pure hysterics too.

Meanwhile, at this point, Celestia was just staring at them with a dry look (and maybe a small smile she was trying to keep down—after all, it really was hard not to be infected by laughter watching two friends share so much of it). Finally, though, the sun princess cleared her throat and addressed the pair. "Would either of you like to let me on the joke? Also, I notice no one has answered my question—the one about whether or not the two of you are dating." She smiled a little. "If all this joking is just a way to throw me off the scent, there's really no need." She blushed slightly. "Luna, you're a grown mare, you can court whomever you'd like. And Discord, I've seen how much you've grown over the last couple of years—I trust you to handle a romantic relationship with care."

Luna and Discord were still suppressing intense giggles and wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. But finally Luna managed to take a deep breath and speak a few words to her chaotic companion. "Discord, we really have to calm down and talk to her."

"You mean before she assumes we've already secretly eloped?" He couldn't help himself.

Luna sighed deeply as she smiled more but managed keep speaking. "Discord, really…for Celestia, please?"

That request stopped his laughter and made him blush slightly. "I, uh…well, okay, okay. You're right, we really can't keep going like this." He cleared his throat then snapped; suddenly he and Luna were standing upright looking at Celestia. Discord crossed his arms. "Sorry about that, Tia, it was sort of a private joke—and also a hilarious concept. But we didn't mean to leave you out."

"Yes, sister." Luna nodded. "It was just such a surprising question, it clearly caught Discord as well as myself off guard."

"Luna and I are _NOT_ dating, just to be clear," Discord quickly added.

"Absolutely not." Luna shook her head and smiled softly at Celestia. "I'm sure that question came from your knowledge of the occasional evening I've been absent on private affairs and of course the incident a couple weeks ago when you saw Discord and I together at the Everfree Forest. But really all of that is just a coincidence." Her look went a little dry. "I may be a private pony, Celestia, but I already told you I wasn't seeing anyone. And I also told you that even if I were indeed seeing anypony, I certainly wouldn't keep it a secret even if I did worry that you might disapprove. I'm not a filly, you know."

Discord blinked then pouted at Celestia. "Hey, wait! Does that mean you implied that Luna and I would have assumed you'd think I wasn't good enough for her?" He scowled and glanced away as he crossed his arms. "Thanks, Tia, glad to know where we stand."

Luna just sighed, her head down as she brought a hoof to her temple. "Discord…"

"Discord," Celestia came forward now, her eyes wide and her tone sincere, "I didn't mean to imply anything, I promise. And it's not that I would be concerned about her dating _you_ specifically." She smiled sheepishly. "I'd be a little hesitant to approve of _anyone_ courting my sister. She's the most special pony in the world to me—it's hard to imagine anyone who deserves her. And I hope she knows that." She glanced at Luna with a warm smile.

Luna blinked then blushed lightly and looked down with a small smile of her own.

"Okay, that I'll give you, Tia." Discord crossed his arms and glanced down at Luna with a grin. "Your sister's a pretty incredible pony. And a better friend than she realizes."

Luna's eyes widened and then her smile grew as her gaze went up to Discord and they shared a warm look.

"Discord…what a kind thing to say," Celestia suddenly replied with pleasant surprise.

Discord blinked then glanced over at Celestia. He gave a casual shrug. "Yeah, well, you know—I have my moments." He rolled his eyes. "And just to be clear, what I just said to Luna was a sincere compliment of friendship—not some kind of subtle pass at her." He grinned more as a small chuckle escaped Luna.

Luna looked to Celestia. "And I do know how special I am now, Celestia, thanks to your kindness and the kindness of my friends—like Discord. Which is why I think his idea of a little club for the three of us is very intriguing. It would be nice to find common ground and spend time together, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes…" Celestia's whole look brightened, "yes, of course. Especially now that I know I wouldn't be interrupting you two on a date or something." She chuckled and then looked to the chaos master. "So, Discord, tell me about your club for us. I'm very interested."

"As am I." Luna nodded and turned back to Discord. "Please share with us, Discord."

Of course, at the sight of an eager audience, the chaos master beamed. "Well then, let's get to it!" He snapped: instantly they were all wearing sombreros that said OOLLA.

Luna held back a snort and Celestia glanced up with an intrigued grin as the sisters said at the same time, "OOLLA?"

"Yes, OOLLA." Discord straightened up with a proud grin. "You see, I've been thinking for a little while, and it seems like you two and I actually have quite a bit on common. I mean, we're sort of this oddly mismatched set—powerful people who were there when all this crazy Equestria stuff started and who are here now, seeing it through." He shrugged. "Of course, being there from the beginning isn't really enough for us to bond over—it's more of a fun fact. So then I tried to think of other things, because it really does seem like you two ladies and I could find something deeper."

"I think you're right, Discord. Please go on," Luna replied with a warm gaze.

Celestia nodded and looked on with an intrigued smile.

Discord floated up to rest in the air. "Well, there are a few other obvious things we share. We're practically the only ones of our species, for instance—or at least we were until Celestia magically started turning ponies into alicorns and Cadance started magically giving birth to them." He chuckled. "See, that one was closer for a good reason to start a club—the fact that we're so unique. But at the same time, our friends like and accept us for who we are, so there aren't too many issues to deal with there. Just another fun fact."

Luna nodded while Celestia continued to eye Discord almost with wonder.

He went on. "Then of course I thought we could form a club about being some of the most powerful beings in Equestria, but that would probably get pretty boring pretty quickly. We already know we're powerful, and then villains could start joining if they wanted to. And, uh, it's probably not a good idea to amass them in an organized form." He rolled his eyes to the side, then added with a small glance at Luna, "…At least not while they're still evil."

Luna only nodded, not betraying anything. "A valid point, Discord."

Discord grinned and turned upside down in the air. "And there were a few other things we might have in common but that seemed like they wouldn't be special enough to make a club about. We like desserts, we can fly and use magic at the same time, we're each pushing over a thousand years old, we're in charge of some pretty big things in this world—the sun, the moon, and chaos (that last idea was very close to the common ground I was looking for with this club, but not quite). I even briefly considered having us be a 'fans of Fluttershy' club, but if Fluttershy ever found out she'd be very embarrassed." He chuckled.

Luna laughed softly.

Celestia still eyed him curiously with a small smile. "I see, Discord. You've put a great deal of thought into us. I can't wait to hear what you finally came up with for us and how you'd like us to form a club around it."

Discord flipped back over and nodded with a grin. "An excellent point, and one I was just getting to. You see, I think a secret club has to have a deeper purpose—it's not just a place to chat and share coincidences we have in common." He blinked a few times and glanced down. "…It's about digging deeper and finding something we share that maybe it's hard for others to understand and hard for us to talk about but worth it because it could help us feel better and remind us that we're never alone." He glanced up with a dry look. "And no one tell Twilight that I've gotten this astute about friendship: a large part of my personal amusement time is spent convincing her that I'm a hilariously unteachable creature about these things." He smirked. "You should see her when I bug her just right—the look of frustration on her face is priceless."

Celestia actually giggled (prompting Luna to glance at her with an intrigued grin…and prompting Discord to glance up with an eyebrow raised and a smile as well).

Luna smiled more and looked to Discord. "How considerate of you to want to share such a deep experience for a special club with my sister and I."

"Discord, I'm very touched that you would put so much effort into this for us," Celestia added, her eyes bright. "And I'm very touched that you'd want to explore such a deep connection with any of your friends but especially with us." She smiled sheepishly. "But I have to admit I'm still not sure what you came up with…"

Discord nodded and then finally landed on the floor, his hands behind his back. "Well, it's…um…" He took a deep breath, "The club is called OOLLA, and that stands for Organization of Leaders Left Alone."

Celestia and Luna's eyes went wide as their smiles fell.

Discord's smile fell a little too. "It's a club for anyone who's been in charge of something big in Equestria but who got left alone with it for a very long time…so long that they started to feel very lonely and like no one might understand them again. You know, like how I'm in charge of chaos and was in charge of Equestria for a bit but I got left alone—in stone… And how Luna was in charge but she got left alone on the moon… And how you were in charge of Equestria and you got left behind here, Tia."

Celestia blinked.

Discord shrugged with a small sheepish grin. "I told you this would be a pretty deep thing. In fact, maybe 'club' isn't the best word—'support group' is probably more accurate." He cleared his throat. "But listen, I know you're a pretty private pony, Celestia, and that Luna is too, and of course I'm as aloof as they come. So if you don't want to do something like this, it's okay." He smiled a little more. "We can make the club about one of those more light-hearted options I mentioned."

As he looked to the ladies, Luna remained silent. She knew if she spoke up to agree to the club first, Celestia would go along with it just to make her happy. But in this case Celestia needed to agree because she wanted to.

"I…" Celestia finally spoke, "I really am a very private pony Discord."

Discord nodded. "If it helps to know, anything that happens at the club stays at the club. It's the one rule."

Luna nodded as well. "Yes." She blinked, quickly saving herself. "I mean, of course, one would assume such a rule in this situation, sister."

Celestia finally let out a sigh. "We could try… Yes." She glanced up with a light blush. "But I might need a little time to get used to sharing like this."

"Absolutely." Discord smiled more. "I might too—after all, I'm going to be sharing with my former mortal enemy." He crossed his arms and glanced at Luna with a dry look. "Moonie, you in too?"

Luna blinked then gave him a dry look. "Yes. But call me Moonie again and I'll stage a club coup for the presidency. I could pull it off too—I do have prior experience with attempting royal takeovers after all."

She laughed and Discord chuckled. They both glanced at Celestia who watched then with a smile and an eyebrow raised.

Discord shrugged. "See, in our club we can say awkward things and crack jokes without feeling awkward about anything." He cleared his throat. "And now that we've all agreed on the club, let the first official meeting of OOLLA begin!"

He snapped. Instantly the three of them appeared sitting around a small table in the middle of the study while a huge burst of confetti rained down from overhead.

Discord, of course, now had a crown over his sombrero that said 'PRESIDENT!' and wore a red ermine-trimmed coat with pink spots.

He blew on a kazoo then snapped it away in a burst of bubbles. "So," he started, "who has some new business to share about being a lonely leader? All subjects are on the table. I can go first to break the ice if you ladies would like though—I do love being the center of attention after all." He grinned. "Come on, ask me anything, and for once I won't answer with doubletalk or a joke."

"Well, it's obvious you're already tempting Celestia…" Luna gave a sly grin.

And indeed, Celestia was looking at Discord and biting her lip with an awkward smile as though she had a question of some kind but was hesitating to ask.

When Luna's eyes went back to Discord, his eyes were wide and then he blushed slightly and pouted at her with a scowl.

Luna raised an eyebrow at first but then blinked and shook her head as she realized the teasing implication of her words. "I meant you're tempting her with _your_ _offer_ _to go first_ , of course." She cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Luna looked down. "Er…private bad joke, sister. It's complicated."

Something in Celestia's gaze warmed. "Is it about Discord's problem that's kept him from visiting me much lately?"

Just as Luna's wide eyes went to Discord, he explained. "While you were out of the room, I told Tia I had a problem. I didn't tell her what it was…but I guess she'd like to know or something."

"Only if you want to tell me, Discord," Celestia added softly.

"Er, Celestia?" Luna smiled sheepishly at her sister. "Perhaps this is one point we shouldn't press."

"No, no…" Discord stroked his beard in thought, "I…I think I can manage this. I just need to do it on my own terms." As Luna looked to him curiously, the chaos master cleared his throat and turned his attention to the sun princess. "So…speaking of leaders and being lonely…you know, my social skills really are rusty from all that time as a statue. And a lot of new stuff's been getting thrown at me. But I'm managing." He swallowed. "However, uh…I got something thrown at me that really knocked me for a loop, heh." He curled himself into a loop with a sheepish shrug, then uncurled and gave her a dry look (blushing lightly). "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise." Celestia held up her hoof and nodded.

"Okay." Discord sighed and twiddled his fingers. "Through the grapevine I heard that apparently a female acquaintance of mine might…think I'm cute. That's all." He glanced at her hesitantly.

Celestia blinked. Then she looked at her sister.

Luna's look went dry. "I am not the one who thinks he's cute, I assure you."

"Oh." Celestia shook her head. "No, no, that's not what I…I'm just a little surprised." She looked at Discord with a smile.

Discord pouted. "What, that someone could find me cute?"

She laughed softly. "No, that it would fluster you so much and that you would care so much." Her eyes hazed. "So…you were worried you'd be tempted to ask me for advice about it and that I'd laugh? Is that why you've been avoiding me? Oh Discord…"

"Uh…" Discord blinked, "sure…" (hey, her reasoning was as good an excuse as any). "But, anyway, I've figured things out now at least, so no more need for advice." He shrugged. "I learned I can't let gossip bother me and that I have to accept that I might be naturally charming to some ladies. It doesn't change the fact that I still feel a little unbearably weird about the whole notion, but at least I'm moving past it."

"I don't understand why you would feel so awkward though, Discord. If anything I think you'd be flattered." Celestia brought a hoof to her chin. "Unless of course this lady who thinks you're cute is someone you're friends with, and you're worried about it hurting your friendship if she tells you she wants something more."

"That's incredibly complicated too…" Discord sunk down in his seat. He glanced at Luna as he saw her looking at him curiously then blushed slightly rolled his eyes away. "I mean _the 'friendship' I have with this person_ is complicated. We're sort of friends but not exactly. Not _good_ friends yet. I don't know, it's like…like…" He blinked then grinned and looked to Celestia again, "It's like…how would you feel if you found out I thought you were cute?"

Celestia blinked a couple times, blushed and smiled. "Me?" She laughed. "I…" she considered, "I… Actually I still don't understand—I'd feel flattered."

Discord's jaw fell to the table as Luna erupted into giggles.

Celestia just shrugged. "You're a very nice, charming, funny gentlepony, Discord." She looked down a little. "And as someone who spent a long time alone watching generations of ponies find companionship…for me personally, yes I think I'd enjoy knowing someone had that feeling for me. And that includes you."

Luna and Discord looked at her with blank stares for a moment at this sudden sincere admission.

Then Luna blushed slightly and looked down thoughtfully. "You know…I believe I understand your point, sister. Perhaps, um…if someone suddenly expressed a certain interest in me, even if I didn't feel the same way, the experience might be nice. Spending so many years without affection and then being part of such a strong display of it has a certain appeal."

Discord cracked a small smile again at the memory of Thorax 'confessing' to Luna, then glanced from one sister to the other. He blushed a little and finally looked down too, playing with his tail. "And maybe, even if the idea of this friend of mine thinking I'm cute is weird for me…I sort of don't mind the concept. Maybe it makes me feel a little special too. It's always nice to be wanted."

There was a heavy silence, then Celestia raised her eyes to him with a small smile. "I think you should ask your friend out, Discord, just to see. A date isn't a commitment, and you never know—"

He held up his paw with a slight cringe. "I'm not ready yet." His eyes slowly came up to hers, and he had a little smile of his own as he added, "But I'll keep your advice in mind. It wouldn't be the craziest thing I've ever done, after all."

The two of them shared a warm smile for a moment. Then Discord remembered Luna was there and glanced over to see her staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. He cleared his throat and quickly added, "I-I mean, you know, I'll keep the idea on the table as any of a number of possibilities." He shrugged and slumped down in his seat again.

Luna blinked a few times and then smiled and shook her head. "Tis an interesting first meeting. Now that we know Discord's big secret is that he's suddenly discovered he's coltfriend material, what shall we discuss next?"

"Maybe the fact that I think we should be grateful this club is so small," Celestia replied softly. "Not only is it nice to talk, just the three of us, but…it's nice that the leaders who've come after us don't have to be alone. This is the first time I've really thought about it. Twilight has her friends. Cadance has Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. Thorax has all of his subjects in his hive…"

"I'd like to make a proposal regarding new members," Luna suddenly announced.

"Yes, the President recognizes Luna." Discord replied with an intrigued look.

She took a breath. "I believe there may be one more creature who could find membership with this club one day." After a pause she added, "Queen Chrysalis." She looked to her sister and Discord. "And if she ever is in a position to join the club and willing, I would like to be the one to invite her as my guest."

"Seconded!" Discord suddenly shouted as he raised his paw. He and Luna shared a small smile.

Then they looked to Celestia who had an eyebrow raised.

Discord dropped his paw and shrugged. "Just granting a request."

"You two are keeping a lot of little secrets from me, aren't you?" Celestia smiled over at them with a warm gaze. Then she laughed softly as they bit their lips and looked down sheepishly. "It's okay, I like that you two have developed such a good relationship. Honestly, Luna, I was never sure how well you'd handle having Discord on our side, and Discord, I was always worried you'd be put off if Luna didn't get your sense of humor. But it's so nice to see you both getting along." She blushed a little. "And it's nice that now maybe the three of us can work on having a close friendship too. I'm happy that we're doing this, I'm happy to be here." She smiled brightly and pumped her hoof in the air. "Three cheers for OOLLA!"

The chaos master chuckled. "Oh, that's it, you've earned yourself a vice presidency."

Celestia blinked as Discord snapped: she suddenly had on a smaller ermine cloak and a small label taped to her sombrero that read VP.

"Hey," Luna playfully pouted, "why does she get to be a vice president?"

"Because she knows how to show proper club enthusiasm." Discord shrugged with a grin. "But if it makes you feel any better, you can be Secretary, and whenever you manage to get Chrysalis in here she can be our Treasurer. And I seriously hope you succeed with recruiting her by the way: changelings are very amusing to have around." He smirked at the night princess in an all-knowing way.

Luna rolled her eyes'. "Oh, hush, President Discord, and make us some snacks. I'm quite famished, and I can't stay much longer before I have to get back to my duties."

Celestia nodded. "As Vice President, I second her motion for snacks."

"So ordered." Discord flexed his fingers then snapped both sets of them and his tail at once to leave the table laden with cupcakes and pies and candy. "Let's dig in and continue all this mushy, hilarious bonding. I'm actually starting to enjoy it." He snapped them all up glasses of chocolate milk as well.

"Agreed, Discord." Luna nodded and took a deep sip of chocolate milk.

"I'm having a good time too, President Discord." Celestia winked as she magically loaded a plate with snacks.

"No one likes a kiss up, Celestia." Yet Discord still grinned as he grabbed some cookies. "But yeah, let's keep going—somehow the more embarrassing stuff we share, the better these things seem to work out."

"Very well, and I would like to go next." Luna sipped her chocolate milk with a grin. "You know, some nights I am torn—I enjoy the solitude of being one of the only ponies awake and the chance for reflection, and yet still feel somewhat lonely as the ponies sleep through my nights." She sighed. "Honestly sometimes I don't know what I want anymore…"

"I could reschedule a few of the more boring castle social functions to nighttime," Celestia attempted, looking a little sheepish. "Ponies practically fall asleep at most of them anyway, so it might work out best for everypony actually."

"Very funny," Luna gave her a little look and a smirk.

Discord just chuckled to himself at the sibling exchange.

And so the meeting continued into the wee hours of the night full of laughing and talking and bonding and eating as the new club took shape.

* * *

A couple hours later found the OOLLA meeting in a very different state. In place of all the snacks were wrappers and empty plates and pans and chocolate milk glasses. And though the room was still full of warmth and laughter, it was a gentle easy warmth and laughter now, calmed by the sleepiness of such a late night. Luna was still wide-awake of course but Discord couldn't help yawning and blinking a few times between chuckles and smiles. Celestia, meanwhile, had her head resting on the table, and with a few slow blinks and soft laughs finally seemed to have dozed off.

In the distance a bell chimed marking 2AM

Another yawn escaped Discord. "Okay, I think we need to call it a night. I mean I'm as much of a night owl as they come, but I'm not as young as I used to be. Plus you've got your work and responsibilities and stuff, huh, Moonie?"

"Yes, I should probably get going back to my duties." She rolled her eyes. "Discord, why have you suddenly taken to calling me 'Moonie'?"

The chaos master shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Teasing is how I show ponies I like them. So, yes, you have official confirmation now that you're all right in my book…and that I've got the maturity level of a school-aged colt."

Luna laughed softly. "Discord, thank you so much…"

"Hey, the OOLLA thing was the least I could do." He waved her off. "I'm just glad it worked out as well as it did."

"No." She shook her head. "I mean thank you for _everything_ —OOREV, OOLLA…for caring about all of us and letting us care about you. And for making my sister happy…" She glanced at Celestia slumbering. "Everyone already knows you and I have had troubles, that we've probably needed to heal. But I think ponies overlook her sufferings of loneliness and doubt because they were subtle. But you recognized them tonight and gave her a chance to as well. You let both of us confront our past. You'd be surprised how little we've talked in detail about my banishment until tonight. But having a third party here—and someone so lighthearted—it helped."

Discord watched the sisters with wide eyes then finally smiled and nodded. "Tia's a good pony, Luna. I might tease her sometimes, but I don't want to be part of hurting her anymore ever." He was gazing down at Celestia specifically now. "She brought me to Fluttershy. I haven't even thanked her properly for that yet. But this is a start." He glanced to Luna again as another yawn escaped him. "I'm glad you ladies enjoyed yourselves."

Luna's gaze warmed; she powered her horn. "I'll clean up, Discord. Just do me a favor and give Celestia a little tap on the shoulder. She's needs to wake up and get to bed—she's always cranky if she falls asleep in her study." She shook her head with a smile as she started cleaning.

"Sure." Discord looked to Celestia, hesitated as he raised the fingers of his paw to touch her, then finally just used tuft of his tail and gently brushed the hair away from her cheek. "Celestia…" he started softly with a grin, "you-who? Come on, however much I'd like to attempt moving the rest of this meeting to a swinging cider mill so we can party til your sun comes up, I think we can all agree that bed sounds a lot better right now."

Celestia yawned and smiled a little, her eyes still closed. "All of us should go out together sometime," she replied sleepily. "Can you imagine the looks on the ponies faces?"

Discord chuckled. "Okay, I kind of like sleepy Celestia." He blinked then shrugged awkwardly. "I mean, you know, this humorous daze you're in proves that much more how suited you are to be my vice president."

With a sigh, Celestia stretched her forelegs out then finally sat up and blinked open her eyes. She looked around her study, bearing some final remnants of the club meeting as Luna finished cleaning, then to her two guests and smiled. "I would like to do this again soon though no matter where we are. I haven't had friends over for a night together since…since I used to let Twilight have sleepovers in here with me when she was a filly." She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Discord and Luna chuckled.

"I bet those were some swinging parties, Tia." The chaos master smirked.

"I'm just glad to see you finally expanding your nightlife now, sister," Luna added with an approving smile as she approached her sister.

Celestia yawned and finally stood up. "Luna, please make sure I wake up on time tomorrow for sunrise. But…maybe also tell the staff I've got some important personal matters to take care of first thing."

The night princess nodded. "I'll make sure they think you're busy after sunrise so you can sleep in."

"Ah, so you two _can_ be slightly irresponsible sometimes." Discord grinned.

"Only when necessary." Luna gave him a little smirk. "Well, I'll be off now. Have a good sleep, sister, and have a good night, Discord. I'll be looking forward to the invitations for the next OOLLA meeting—try not to make them involve pranks."

"I make no promises." He gave her a little wave with his fingers.

Luna just shook her head with a grin then teleported away.

Discord did his best to keep a straight face as he said in a dry voice, unable to resist the gag; "Glad she's gone. Now I can confess; hanging out with her to make you think we were dating was just a ploy. It's you I love, Celestia, you and only you."

Celestia's eyes went wide for a moment. And then she burst into laughter Discord had never heard from her before—loud and free and clear. He started laughing too, unable to help himself.

Finally Celestia caught her breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "You're a good friend, Discord. A very, very good friend. A very funny friend too."

"You really think I'm funny?" His laughter under control now too, he grinned with an almost shy interest.

She nodded. "Very much." Her eyes were a little dreamy.

Discord watched with more interest. "You're a good friend too, Sunny."

She perked up. Then she sighed as she walked across the room to the door. "I did miss you."

Discord's smile fell and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She paused with the door open and glanced over her shoulder. "When you came back at first, you said you missed me and asked if I'd missed you too. I did. Maybe not everything… but the laughter, the spontaneity, the potential for fun: that I missed. Glad to have you back, chaos master." She looked forward and shook her head with a smile. "Sunny…" Then she headed out of the study.

Discord watched her go with some wonder. Then he smiled a little and, with a chuckle and a shake of his head, snapped himself out of her study in a burst of magic (but not before leaving an OOLLA banner strung up from the ceiling overhead).

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

In the human world, Twilight Sparkle (or Twi as her fellow OOREV members liked to call her) approached Canterlot High in the dimness of early morning just before sunrise. She had researched Vice Principal Luna's history a bit, and though only vague details were available, she had learned two things. One: Luna had left Canterlot high very suddenly several years ago after a very heated competition with her sister over who should be school principal and had only returned during what would have been freshman year for Twi. And two: before Luna had left she had been in charge of a Stargazing Club that meet before sunrise once a week…a club that had been canceled due to lack of attendance.

Twi had figured that knocking on Luna's office door, saying the pony version of the vice principal had once attempted world domination, asking to know what smaller-scale dark deed Vice Principal Luna had committed, and then requesting to share their intimate feelings about past sins would probably be too much. So instead the purple student decided that reviving the stargazing club was a better way to start.

So she'd gone to Princess Luna and mentioned a love of stars to her and asked for the club to come back provided Luna was okay with her being the only member for now.

With hesitation and a surprise bordering on shyness, Vice Principal Luna had agreed.

So now, several weeks later, Twi found herself spending yet another early morning sitting on the school roof with Luna looking up at the stars through a telescope. And though Luna had been distant at first, by now she was smiling whenever she told Twilight about the stars. And Twi noticed that whenever she mentioned how thankful she was to run across another person who knew so much about astronomy or how grateful she was to the Vice Principal for letting her stay at Canterlot High even after all of the magical problems she'd caused, Luna would get a gentle look in her eye and assure her that any mistakes were in the past and all that mattered was a happy present and hopeful future. And Twilight would smile because not only was she close to gaining another person to talk to, but Luna was as well. It was a good thing.

The student and Vice Principal continued to observe the heavens above.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer had given Twi a ride on her bike to the school this morning and was waiting in the courtyard below to bring them back to her apartment for breakfast after the club meeting. In the meantime though, Sunset rested with her back against the base of the school statue and tried to compose a letter. Someone looking over her shoulder could read the various introductions she had started and crossed out in her notebook.

' _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _How are you? I know you remember me, but I guess not fondly. I remember you too, and I miss you and my home. I was wondering…'_

' _Hey Princess,_

 _Long time no see. I know that's my fault—sorry again about betraying you and going crazy and running off to another world. I didn't mean to hurt you…'_

' _Princess Celestia,_

 _It's Sunset Shimmer here. I want to formerly request visitation rights to Equestria…and the right to know if you ever want to see me again. I know I was wrong back then. I'm sorry...'_

' _Dear Teacher Tia,_

 _Remember when I used to call you that when I was in magic kindergarten because it made me lisp too much to say 'Princess Celestia'? It's Sunset, by the way. You probably remember. I had a question—can I come home? But can I come back here a lot too? I'm not sure where I belong. I just know I love the human world but that I'm also a pony deep down. What do I do…?'_

Sunset sighed and looked up at the sky. She caught sight of Twi and Luna on the roof and smiled. Then she closed the notebook with the letter drafts. There would be plenty of time to write later, she guessed: for now, watching her friend reach out to another made her feel better. Sunset just wished the girls or the club were here to see this too.

And maybe that fact meant she really did belong in both places—in Equestria and in the human world. And maybe everything would work out okay; it all had so far after all.

Sunset closed her eyes and dozed off with a yawn under the peaceful stars and sky.

* * *

On a stage in Appleoosa, Trixie stood before a gathering of ponies with a large, ornate cabinet by her side. She gestured to the empty interior then closed the doors, waved her hoof, and (discreetly) set off a purple smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, she opened the door to reveal… a large green blob that suddenly jumped onto the forefront of the stage with a big squiggly smile. The audience stomped their hooves and cheered, especially the fillies and colts in the front row. And the cheering only grew when Trixie set off another smoke bomb, and suddenly she and the Smooze were juggling apples and gems back and forth. Finally, Smooze ate the gems and Trixie threw the apples to the crowd.

Trixie and Smooze wrapped up their act by turning to their audience to take a bow to finish the show. Then fans quickly came forward to congratulate Trixie on her magical skills and to marvel at Smooze (especially the foals, much to Smooze's delight). And for the moment Trixie felt like she was as great and powerful as a magician possibly could be, and Smooze felt accepted and liked and as though ponies would never run in fear from him again.

All in all, it was a wonderful partnership. Next stop, Manehatten!

* * *

Starlight Glimmer sat by a window on a train gently chugging its way through the Equestrian countryside and north toward the Crystal Mountains.

A few other ponies were on the train, laughing and chatting, but Starlight's attention was totally absorbed in reading from a large pile of carefully bound letters. At the end of the last OOREV meeting, she had mentioned wanting to make a trip to see Sunburst—her dear friend who understood her the most because somehow both of them had lost sight of their dreams but were now on a better path to making new, happier lives for themselves. She'd also been thinking more and more lately about where her training with Twilight might lead and wanted the company and comfort of somebody who was equally uncertain about where his new life was headed.

However, along with the thought of her destination, Starlight had another source of comfort at the moment—these letters. Before leaving Discord's chaos realm after that last meeting, Luna had told Starlight she would be happy to secure her some helpful reading material for her trip north, and the moon princess had come through with the delivery of this stack of letters as well as a small journal and a single note that read:

 _Starlight,_

 _Though you may feel uncertain about your future while others see a clear path to their own, never forget that all of us have walked with wonder and curiosity through the night before being aided by the clarity of day._

 _Enjoy learning more about your mentor as well as my sister and I._

 _-Princess Luna_

Luna's delivery included the journal of the two sisters as well as a copy of every letter Twilight had sent to Celestia from when she had first come to Ponyville. And as Starlight read the letters, a deep sense of peace came over her. Seeing the younger Twilight's words—the element of magic's own uncertainty, her revelations and hesitations, her doubts and joyful discoveries and meaningful mistakes—let Starlight accept that maybe she wasn't so lost in her own life. Even if she couldn't understand her destiny just yet, she was on her way to it; so perhaps the best thing would simply be to enjoy the ride. And she had a feeling that the Journal of the Two Sisters would leave her with the same sense of peace.

Starlight smiled more as she read on until finally the gentle rhythm of the train put her into a sound doze which she wouldn't wake up from until arriving in the Crystal Empire where more friendship and hopeful experiences awaited her.

* * *

In the changeling hive, behind a honeycomb wall, Luna and Thorax finished a discussion that ended when Luna smiled, nodded, and gestured out past the wall (where a half a dozen changeling nymphs were chatting and laughing). Thorax gulped, blushed, and bit his lip in hesitation. Finally, though, the changeling king took a deep breath, put on a smile, and headed out toward the group of females.

Luna watched from behind the wall as Thorax made his approach and began to engage the ladies. They met him with surprise at first followed by smiles. Then Thorax made a joke (Luna had learned from her earliest encounters with others after her return that humor often helped break the ice), and the nymphs laughed. Thorax smiled too, and a few of the girls even looked at him with hazed eyes. Thorax glanced down shyly but kept eye contact and chatted with the ladies some more.

Luna continued to look on with a satisfied smile and felt a special warmth in her heart. She remembered Twilight helping her socialize back during her first Nightmare Night, and now here she was helping someone else socialize in a special way for the first time. Thorax was doing quite well. And she hoped he would keep doing well. She had a good feeling; he would be a good king just like she had become a good princess.

As the nymphs walked off, Thorax went with them, but not before he glanced over his shoulder in Luna's direction and gave her a smile and a wave. Luna waved too then ducked back down. She blinked as a scroll appeared in front of her.

 _Hi Luna!_

 _Thank you so much for all the advice about talking to girls. For the first time I don't feel like I'm going to pass out (which I don't think would make anyone too comforted coming from their king). I know it's best for me to try on my own for now, but please come back to visit the hive very, very soon—not for advice but just to spend time. The other changelings would love to see you (and to have transfiguration contests), and we'd be happy to have dinner together._

 _Say hi to everyone in Equestria for me!_

 _~Thorax_

Luna beamed, wrote back a very accepting reply, and sent it away. Then she yawned, the sleepiness of the daytime getting to her, and finally teleported herself home. It was bedtime, and she could fall asleep with a light, happy heart and looking forward to making even more new friends as well as to helping friends make more friends of their own.

* * *

Discord smiled as he watched all of these images of his fellow OOREV members play out as projections on a large cotton candy cloud floating in his living room: proof of how much their club meetings really were helping them all improve their lives and relationships.

The chaos master grinned more as he finished drinking the glass around a bottle of cola and then tossed the cola into his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. "Well, it seems like everyone's lives are spiraling off into their own brands of happy chaos. Aren't I such a good president, checking up on my subjects like this?" He chuckled but then blinked a twirled his beard. "Of course, I suppose since I'm technically the president of _two_ clubs now, and since one particular friend doesn't overlap between those two clubs, there is one more 'subject' for me to check on."

He held up his fingers to snap, but Discord hesitated with a slight frown. "Still…I don't want to catch her in an awkward moment. Okay, actually I love catching that poised and perfect and grim princess in awkward moments. But it's nighttime, and I have no idea what she does at nighttime, come to think of it." Discord frowned at himself and crossed his arms. "I should really be over this awkwardness by now. Really, it's been weeks since the OOREV members started letting up on the 'Celestia and Discord' jokes. What am I afraid of? That I'm going to catch her worshipping me at some kind of secret love shrine? Or that I'm going to catch her out on a late-night date with somepony else?" He blushed and sunk low in his seat. "It might make things better if I could at least know once and for all if what Sunset said is true—that Celestia sometimes thought about me 'fondly' while I was still in stone." He shook his head then shrugged as his usual aloof grin came to his features. "But of course I'm far too proud to ask. So instead I might as well just get checking up on Celestia over with."

He snapped. The image on the cloud suddenly changed to Celestia…surrounded by chaos? Discord blinked. "Huh?" And then Celestia raised her hoof and knocked on something in front of her.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

At the same time, two knocks sounded on Discord's door.

Discord's eyes went wide.

Celestia tilted her head, raised her hoof and knocked again.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

Again, two knocks sounded on Discord's door.

The chaos master turned to his front door, then back to the cloud, back to the front door and back to the cloud. Finally he blinked, snapped the cloud away, took a glance around the chaotic room full of floating furniture and living dust bunnies, rolled his eyes about actually caring for a moment about what Celestia would think of his place, then quickly flew to the door and opened it wide.

Celestia stood there, her hoof raised again as though she were about to knock once more. She blinked and smiled. "Oh, Discord—wonderful, you're home! I hope I didn't wake you, I know it's late." She smiled sheepishly.

"No, No, not at all." He gave her a curious smile. "You're a bit of a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. I mean," he cleared his throat, "all of my friends are welcome here…that is, if you can handle the chaos within." He smirked at her.

She smirked back at him. "I already handled the trip here through your chaos dimension, and I handled your chaos in Equestria back when we first met. I think I can manage."

"Okay, but you've been warned." He gestured inside, then followed after her as she entered. "Just take a seat anywhere—and don't let the dust bunnies frighten you, they're harmless."

Celestia laughed softly at the sight of one of the little creatures as she finally took a seat in the den at the tea table. She gazed around in wonder. "Your house is very creative, Discord. I like it."

"I know; interior design is truly a calling of mine." He flew over to the opposite chair at the table, snapped them up a plate of cookies, then leaned back with his arms crossed. "Now then, what can I do for you? Get bored of your day job and finally need to hire a replacement? I'm available, and I do have prior experience you know." He chuckled.

However, though Celestia smiled a little, she didn't laugh. Her eyes went down to the plate of cookies.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Yikes, that was 'A+' material you failed to laugh at just now. This must be serious."

Celestia nodded as she took a cookie with her magic and played with it in the air. "Something happened…and, um…it's a little OOLLA club-related…and…I'm a little embarrassed. And I don't want to tell the ponies involved to keep it a secret, because I don't like the idea of doing that. But I also don't like the idea of everyone knowing the details. I talked to Luna, and she suggested I try telling _you_ first and see how it goes." Her eyes finally came up, and she shrugged sheepishly. "After all, you've always had quite an outspoken opinion on things. If I can handle you knowing, and you can handle knowing without…calling for my dethronement or something, maybe it'll give me more confidence that everything will be okay."

"Dethronement?" Discord's ears fell a little though he kept up a smile. "Tia, really, whatever this is about, I'm sure 'grim you' is making way too much of it. Now then, tell your president what's wrong. And I promise, if the ponies find out and exile you or something, you can always live here." He smirked but then blinked and quickly added, "I mean, you know, not _here_ here, I just wouldn't mind a _neighbor_ or whatever."

She almost smiled a little. Then she bit her lip and sighed as she brought a hoof to her forehead. "This is such a long story."

"Then think of the simplest way to put it and just yell it out." Discord shrugged. "We can get into the gritty details after the relief of the big reveal."

Celestia nodded, closed her eyes, then announced, "I was in Starlight's dreams with Luna, and I saw Nightmare Moon, and then I saw an evil version of myself named Daybreaker who wanted to make the day last forever!"

She opened her eyes.

Discord just sat there, head slightly tilted. Then something between a chuckle and a cough popped out of him.

Celestia pouted.

A couple more of the chuckle-coughs escaped Discord, but then he cleared his throat and managed to keep things down to a small smile. "I-I'm sorry, it's just…so, technically, the thing you're upset about—nothing actually happened? It was just a dream? I mean, what, did Starlight eat too many oat tacos before bed or something?"

"She had the bad dream because Luna and I were fighting, and she was so worried about not being able to help us and about what might happen to us and Equestria if she failed." Celestia frowned. "It might have been a dream, but it stemmed from a very real life situation."

Discord took a breath and tried to put on a more serious look. "Okay, okay, point taken. But still, trust me, Luna's past the Nightmare Moon stuff for good—you know that. And you can't think you'd really let some squabbles keep you two apart again after what you went through on your end. You're a smarter mare than that, Tia."

"Even smart mares can make mistakes…" She bit her lip. "I'm not perfect. And Daybreaker seemed so real."

"Oh believe me, I know you're not perfect from how you've taken one of the lovely jelly bean cookies it took me milliseconds to snap up and crushed it into crumbs already instead of eating it." He snapped up a feather duster that pushed the crumbs of her now nervously demolished cookie to the floor for the dust bunnies to nibble on. "I'd ask if you were raised in a barn, but we've all seen the castle." He snapped away the feather duster and smiled a little again. "And as for 'Daybreaker seeming so real', that brings me to my next point. I'm the most imaginative guy around, and an evil you is just so…unimaginable. I really have my doubts." He shrugged. "Face it, Princess, you're not villain material."

Celestia gave him a slight glare.

Her horn glowed.

And then in a burst of magic she transfigured herself into Daybreaker, flaming hair and all.

"Whoa!" Discord leapt out of his seat and flew backwards, eyes wide.

Celestia's cat-like orange eyes blinked and then fell. "I really do look like a monster, don't I…" she whispered.

Discord flew back forward. "What? No!" He shook his head and scowled. "I didn't jump back because you 'look like a monster'. I jumped back because in case you haven't realized, _YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!_ No, wait, _YOUR HAIR_ _IS_ _FIRE_! For chaos's sake, are you okay? You're not burning yourself like that, are you?"

She blinked and tilted her head. "Discord, it's just an illusion, calm down." Her look softened. "Is that…is that really the only reason you backed away?"

"Uh, yeah, it's the big one that comes to mind." He finally retook his seat. "Sheesh, I was just deciding whether to snap up a large snow ball or a spray bottle of seltzer to put you out when you went and made that 'monster' comment." He frowned a little. "Take it from someone who's been in a bad place, who's really been a villain: viewing yourself as a monster doesn't do anyone any good." He smiled a little. "Besides, Tia, you kind of look nice both ways."

'Daybreaker' sighed dryly. "I look like I'm going to pillage a town with the heat of a thousand suns."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Discord replied with a chuckle, resting his head on his paw as he observed her. "The hair color's kind of fun even if the flames are a little unnerving—you ever think about giving yourself a dye job? All the young mares these days are doing it."

"Discord…" Celestia rolled her eyes.

"The armor's kind of cool too. You should trot something like that out for special occasions." He gestured to the sharp shoes and intense yoke.

"I'll get right on that…" She rubbed her temple…but her lip was curving up slightly.

"And I'm a fan of that cutie mark 2.0 you've got going on—very edgy." He grinned widely. "You look less like a villain and more like the mascot for a really cool sunscreen ad. Surf's up!" He snapped to put himself in swim trunks and holding a surfboard. Then he leaned in close to her and whispered with a grin, "And by the way, even if you were villainous, 'the day shall last forever' has one fatal flaw as a master plan—curtains. Seriously, they block the sun and they're everywhere." He winked.

And that was all it took to finally make Daybreaker's smile become complete and for Celestia's warm laughter to overtake her.

Discord laughed too as he snapped away the surf gear and took a cookie for himself. "There we go: got you to laugh. Always a favorite accomplishment of mine, grim Celestia."

Celestia's laughter slowly managed to subside. "If anyone could make me laugh about this, it's you. Luna knew it, and I think I did too, deep down." She let out a deep, relaxing breath. "Thank you, Discord."

"Always a pleasure to be of service," he replied as he polished off his cookie in one bite then took another one with his tail. "So then, you're afraid of other ponies finding out about the idea of you like this? Celestia, really, what an ego."

"It's not about me, Discord." She shook her head. "It's about them…" Her dark eyes lowered. "The ponies look at me as a constant source of stability. Maybe I'm not as active about saving Equestria anymore as Twilight, but as long as I'm there and okay in the background as usual, most ponies feel safe. It's like they see me as some uninterrupted string of good…and I'm not sure they could handle the idea that I could do something bad."

"I see. And how are _you_ handling the idea that you could do something bad?"

She blinked and looked up at Discord.

He gave her a dry look in return as he polished off his cookie. "Celestia…" he lowered his voice, "we can make this conversation subject to club rules—nothing you say ever leaves this cottage. Chaos master's honor."

She nodded. "Okay." She swallowed. "Sometimes it just…feels like I'm 'due', Discord. Like I'm waiting to find the crack in who I am. And I'm so powerful." She cringed a little. "And I know all of Equestria's defense secrets, and I know how to get to every other leader. If I…lost my way…who could stop me in time before it was too late?" She tried to laugh as she shook her head. "It's stupid, really. I know I'm not going to…but still, I… I never looked that angry side of myself in the face until now. She scared me."

Discord nodded. "Well, first of all, in the exceedingly unlikely event you went rogue, the rest of us would have the power of friendship on our side to get you back to normal. Second of all, you couldn't get to every leader at once, so I'm sure we'd get our act together about stopping you before all the other princesses were out of commission. And third I think Daybreaker only scares you so much because you feel like you have to wait until she's real to face her. But you don't, Celestia. You can face the idea of her right now just like I'm sure you did in that dream. And you can face other ponies knowing about her too." He shrugged and leaned on the table. "Your little subjects have evolved quite a bit over the centuries, Tia. They don't seem to expect perfection anymore—they're capable of unconditional love. And that includes loving you no matter what; even if you have issues you need to work through that happen to involve some wacky alter ego. Okay?"

She just sat there with wide eyes for a moment.

"Celestia?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Then Celestia lunged across the table and wrapped up Discord in a tight hug.

The chaos master's eyes bugged out.

"Oh Discord…thank you," Celestia said softly with a big smile.

And then Discord started to turn red—whether from the hug or the flaming hair was debatable.

"Uh, T-Tia? Celestia!" He was starting to sweat (that reaction, at least, was definitely from the hair). "Can you turn down the furnace a little?"

"Huh?" Celestia blinked and looked up at him, saw the smoke now coming out of his ears, and gasped. "Oh, sorry! I forgot the illusion still has the heat of a fire even if there's no actual flame." She pulled back and used her magic to cast away the illusion so that she was her normal self once more. "Better?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm not dying of heatstroke anymore, so, yes…" Discord snapped up a large purple palm frond to fan himself then snapped it away. "Anyway, glad you made a breakthrough. Guess I _am_ a pretty good club president. I think I've found my calling." He tried to grin smugly but it came off more as a shy, proud smile than anything else.

"I think you have too, Discord." Celestia's eyes hazed warmly as her own smile grew.

Discord couldn't help his own eyes hazing as well. "Stroking my ego—I knew I picked well when I chose you as my club vice president."

Celestia laughed softly again. "And I knew I'd end up happier than I was once I came here." She swallowed; for a moment her smile faded. "Discord?"

"Mmm hmm?" His eyes were still hazed. He really had always been a sucker for compliments, especially from ladies…

"You really thought of yourself as a monster in the past?" she finished quietly.

Discord blinked, his eyes wide at the sudden question.

She went on quickly. "When you told me not to think of myself as one, it sounded like you were speaking from personal experience. But I'm almost surprised to hear that." The sun princess shifted in her seat and took another cookie to play with. "In the past, you acted so confident, like you believed in your side and yourself so much." She frowned now. "Was it that _we made you feel_ like a monster back then? Because if we did, I'm so sorry, Discord, reall—Mmph!" Celestia stopped when Discord snapped to make the whole cookie fly into her mouth.

He was looking down a bit, his expression unreadable. "You made me feel…unwanted…like most creatures did. But you didn't make me feel like a monster. I'd felt like that all on my own for a long time before I met you. I couldn't find my place in the world, and it made me so upset with myself that I got angry enough to try and make a place for myself no matter who I hurt. Simple as that."

Celestia finally got the cookie chewed enough to swallow it and reached across the table to touch his paw with her hoof. "You belong, Discord. I'm sorry Luna and I didn't have the patience to see that in the past and help you."

Discord took a deep breath and fought back the heat trying to enter his features at her sudden touch and words. "Yeah, well…" he mumbled (in a shy tone that he inwardly cursed), "I guess…"

Celestia's smile grew. "You know, even back then…I sort of wanted to be friends with you. Some of your jokes made me smile." She laughed softly. "Like the time you turned all of the castle guards' shields into banana cream pies. It wasn't nice, but it wasn't dangerous—and it was sort of funny."

His wide eyes now came up to meet her gaze. "You…thought about being friends with me?"

She nodded. "Of course. Back then and even afterwards sometimes." A faint pink blush entered her cheeks. "That thousand years gave me a lot of time to think, Discord. I just wasn't sure how to ask you about being friends…at least, not until the girls came along and I realized they were the key."

"Oh," was all Discord could manage, mesmerized by the actual sight of a blush in her pale features and the fact that they were still holding hands/hooves and the sudden full realization that they were alone in his house late at night.

Celestia kept looking into his eyes, her gaze gentle and inviting.

Then suddenly both of them blinked and pulled back their arms, looking down with flustered expressions.

"Yeah, well," Discord coughed, "it's uh…it's nice that we're friends now."

Celestia nodded, pushing her hair back and clearing her throat. "Yes, it is. I'm glad we had this talk, Discord."

"Me too." He swallowed and twiddled his thumbs together on the table.

Celestia's normal serene smile returned and she stood up. "Well…it really is late. I'm probably keeping you up now. I should get going."

"Oh." Discord nodded. "Well, if you have to." He bit his lip. "I mean, I don't mind you being here. You're welcome here whenever you'd like—not that I'm insisting, that's just my general policy for all of my friends." He shrugged as casually as he could manage.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow but then smiled more when she saw his smile. "Well…actually, I was planning to have my usual midnight snack when I got back to the castle. But you and I could just have it here...as long as you don't mind some cake to go along with the cookies." She lit up her horn, and a triple layer chocolate cake appeared on a platter between them.

"As long as you don't mind chocolate milk to wash it all down with." Discord snapped and made two glasses appear with crazy straws.

They shared a laugh then started to serve themselves.

"This is nice, Discord. I mean, our club meetings with Luna are nice too, but you and I still don't really get to spend a lot of quality time together. We should do this more often." She sipped some of the chocolate milk and smiled more. "Delicious as usual, Discord."

"Thanks." He cleared his throat, smiling more. "And…I think this is nice too. Spending time together like this is an interesting way to finally explore our friendship, see where it goes." He dunked a bite of cake in chocolate milk then ate it; his look brightened. "By the way, this cake is pretty delicious too, Tia."

"Thank you." Celestia held her head up proudly.

"And, um… _you're_ pretty enjoyable too, Sunny," Discord added with a shy shrug, then he quickly went on. "Don't let it get around, but…I think I really did miss you too, Celestia, when I was away… Even despite all the grimness, you can still be kind of fun to be around when you relax. Who knew?"

She beamed a little as she ate another bite.

Discord held back a chuckle then grinned. "Hey you know what this midnight snack needs?"

"Ice cream?" "Ice cream!" they said at once.

Instantly the two friends broke into laughter as Discord snapped up ice cream in all different colors for them while Celestia used her magic to make spoons appear.

"I say the club portion of our time together is officially over, and the purely friendly portion of our time together has begun!" the chaos master announced. "Let's put your infamous sweet tooth to the test against mind and see who comes out on top, Princess!"

"I second the motion." A look of fiery determination came to the sun princess's features.

"Then let's get going, 'Daybreaker', and don't say I didn't warn you." He winked at her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you either, Dissy." She winked back at him.

Discord blushed for a moment but then smiled more as they both dug in, laughing and sharing little jokes. Celestia even turned back into Daybreaker for a moment to use her flame hair to singe a nice crust onto fried ice cream for both of them.

All in all, it was a happy night that left both Celestia and Discord at peace about the issues that had been plaguing them. And what better help could a friendship be to two people?

* * *

Somewhere in the wilds on the outskirts of Equestria, a familiar figure suddenly snorted as she awoke with a start. The former changeling queen raised her head and glanced around the dark, empty landscape with a snarl. "I just got the strongest scent of potential love brewing…from another dimension?" She hissed and shook her head. "Oh yes, that makes _so_ much sense. Must have been an idiotic dream. That's the last time I absorb love from a parasprite before I go to bed." She nestled back onto her rough patch of grass. "Stupid exile…" Chrysalis grumbled before falling back asleep, snoring loudly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

And that's the end! Thank you all again for reading!

Also, just to be clear, the misunderstanding with Celestia at the start isn't a dig against Luna/Discord shipping ^^ -I just thought her thinking they were dating would be a funny thing for her to accidentally think considering all the ribbing Discord's had to put up with about Celestia secretly liking him lol.

Take care, everyone!

~Azure129


End file.
